Taking a Chance on Life
by Cullenbabe1231
Summary: Bella is a new junior at Forks HS and after a one night stand with HS stud Edward Cullen finds herself seventeen and pregnant. After finding herself homeless she's taken in and shown what a real family is like along with a real love. REWRITING!
1. Chapter 1

*****Ladies and gents, after careful consideration and MANY reviews begging for a sequel or to stretch this story out I've opted for the latter. I am rewriting 'Taking a Chance on Life' to make it better and longer... We will see what will happen after the graduation from high school and E & B's life in college with twins. Hopefully it'll all work out like the Epilogue says... hmmmm?*****

**Chapter One**

Never before had a plus sign been the bane of my existence. Up until I'd seen the cursed sign I'd been sure that I had food poisoning, that's why I'd been vomiting so much. And as for my period being late, well I was sure I had just miscounted days. I was positive of all of this until I broke down and bought the pregnancy test in the town next to ours. I was still positive when I drove home and locked myself in the bathroom. I was even more so positive when I peed on the accursed stick. It wasn't until the blasted plus sign came across the little screen that my positiveness flew out the window. I was pregnant... at seventeen.

Thinking back I could have prevented all this. My parents had divorced when I was a little girl and my mom took me to live with her. She hated Forks because it was so rainy and wet so we settled in the driest and hottest place she could think of; Phoenix. I came back most summers to spend with my dad, Charlie, but once I turned thirteen I didn't want to come back anymore. I made him meet me in California for a two week vacation rather than spend my whole summer locked away in the house alone while he played Chief of Police or went fishing. When I turned seventeen my harebrained mom, Renee, had married a much younger semi-pro baseball player named Phil Dwyer. She wanted to go on the road with him so me being the adult like daughter that I was decided to move to the wettest place in the continental U.S., Forks, Washington, to live with Charlie.

I had been in Forks all of two weeks and made one friend, Alice Cullen. She invited me to what was supposed to be an unsupervised beach party behind her house. Her parents were going to be in the house of course but they weren't going to be watching the party. I was not a party person anymore and how she talked me into it I had no clue but she did.

I remember sitting on the logs surrounding the bon fire by the ocean with Alice trying to stay warm when her twin brother and the hottest guy in school, Edward, came up to us.

"Alice, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" he asked with a playful smirk gracing his face. His smirk turned into a full lopsided grin melted me right there on the spot.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, Edward, my twin brother," she answered turning away from her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock.

"Nice to meet you Edward," I said looking up into his fire lit face.

"Likewise. Need a drink?" he asked.

I had my bottle of water but I didn't want him to leave, "What do you have?"

"Well we got some Gold Shlogger and a little bit of Grey Goose. What'll it be?" he replied with a grin.

"Grey Goose," I answered, "With a chaser?"

"Coming right up," he smirked before turning to head towards the cooler and keg stand that was hidden in the brush.

He came back with a plastic cup of beer and the bottle of Grey Goose in one hand while holding another plastic cup of beer and the bottle of Gold Shlogger in the other.

"I thought we'd go shot for shot?" he said as he straddled the log I was sitting on.

I eyed him, "Think you can handle it?"

"I know I can, Bella. Can you?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"I can definitely handle this," I replied snatching the beer and the bottle from him.

I chugged at least a double shot into my gullet then chased it with the beer. That shit burned going down but I wouldn't have given him the satisfaction of knowing that so I smiled brightly.

"Your turn," I grinned.

He chugged his own double shot and chaser then smiled back, "I think this is the beginning of a wonderful night."

The next few hours we spent trading jibes at each other while going shot for shot on our bottles. Several plastic cups of beer and the bottles of liquor later Edward convinced me to take a walk down the private beach. We stumbled our way down the rocky beach to a secluded cove.

"Ya know Beller, I tink you are one hot chick," he slurred.

I cackled, "Beller?"

"What? That's your name right?" he asked still slurring his words.

"Sur-re," I replied slurring my own.

"Sit with me," he said as he slumped down onto the ground.

I clumsily fell down beside him only to be pulled closer to him until our thighs were touching.

"I tink your a purty cool chick," he mumbled into my hair.

Somehow his face went from being in my hair to his lips being on my neck to his lips being on my lips. Before I knew it we were all out making out in the sandy gravel.

"God, I want you so bad Bella," he mumbled against my lips.

I had no inhibitions at that point because I actually told him, "Then take me."

He raised his head up and looked at me with glassy eyes, "Are you sure?"

I rolled him over, straddled his hips, and mumbled "I'm positive."

Slowly our clothes were peeled away and he rolled me back onto the gravelly sand.

"Think we can put something under me?" I asked sitting back up.

He pulled his sweat shirt out of the pile of clothes and spread it out for me to lie down on. He laid down half on top of me and began making quick work of my breasts, making sure to perk up each nipple. He used his hand to work magic on the apex of my thighs. Just when I thought I'd explode from all the sensations he stopped.

"Wha-" I cried causing him to chuckle as he set himself between my legs.

"Just relax," he whispered soothingly.

I laid my head back on the ground and felt his cock at my entrance. Slowly he slid in my moist heat and it felt like I was whole. It was such a weird experience so I just chalked it up to being drunk. He began to set a steady pace of thrusting in and out of me.

"God, Bella... ugh... you feel so good," he grunted as he moved along my body.

I realized I was just laying there like a bump on a log so I began meeting him thrust for thrust. I was making my own whimpers and moans as the waves crashed on the shore. Edward picked up his pace driving me to a near frenzy.

"Oh, God!" I cried as I came around his cock clamping down on him.

He tensed moments later and thrusted two more times before he spilled his seed inside of me. After nearly collapsing on me he rolled over to lay beside me and pulled on his boxers. I laid there quietly for what seemed like forever then finally I managed a whisper.

"Edward?" I croaked.

He didn't answer so I looked over at him and he was out like a light snoring softly. I took my chance and jumped up, nearly falling over in my still drunken state, to grab my clothes. I dressed quickly and walked back toward the bonfire.

"Where'd you run off to?" Alice called as I came into view.

"Just for a walk. Listen, I'm going to head home, okay?" I said as I got up to her.

"You sure?" she asked warily.

"Yep, thank you for inviting me," I said as I scooped up my water bottle.

I managed the drive home safely but I wouldn't have ever told Charlie I was driving under the influence. That was just stupid to begin with and telling him wasn't smart either. The next few weeks flew by until I realized I didn't have food poisoning and that I hadn't miscounted the days on my period's due date. I could make up many excuses as to how it all happened; blaming Renee for leaving Charlie, for marrying Phil and going on the road. I could blame myself for going shot for shot with Edward, for not saying 'No' or 'Dude put a condom on'.

My lamest excuse was I was drunk. That wasn't an excuse. I should have known better, but there I was seventeen, a junior a Forks High School with a 4.0 grade point average and junior editor of the school paper. I was on the fast track to the scholarship I wanted to Dartmouth but it was all going out the window. I couldn't in good conscience 'get rid of it'... that's just not me. I'm sure it works for other women but not me and knowing that I have a child in the world... eh. I don't know about that.

So ten minutes after taking the blasted test I'd resigned myself to fact that I was having a baby and keeping it. Now I just needed to tell him. Therein lies the problem. We didn't necessarily hang out in the same crowd. He was the star of the baseball team and I'm sure he got okay grades, I'd never seen him crack a book in my two months here in Forks though. He was surrounded by the most beautiful girls and basically the cool kids. I, Bella Swan, police chief's daughter was merely a fly on the wall compared to Edward Cullen, Chief of Staff at Forks General's, son.

I wouldn't have even told him except that it was bound to get around the school, let alone the town. Alice asked me about it the next day as did many people at school. I hadn't been seen with any other guys at school. Now here's the rub, he was going to want true confirmation that I was indeed pregnant, not just my word. I guess I was going to have to go to the doctor.

Two days later I parked my blue Malibu in the parking lot outside the local free clinic and breathed. _It was going to be fine. Just breathe._ I got out of the car and the drizzle that was falling that mid November was fairly normal. I brushed the dampness off when I walked into the building and walked to the window.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked through the speaker.

"I was under the impression I didn't need an appointment for pregnancy confirmation," I said into the speaker. I was the only one in the waiting room.

"No, you don't. Just sign in and fill out these forms," she said putting a clipboard through the slot in the window.

I signed in and sat down with the clipboard. Fifteen minutes and what seemed like a thousand sheets of paper later I handed the clipboard back through the slot.

"Do you have a picture ID?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm a minor," I said.

"That's fine. We still need a picture ID," she said.

I let out a whoosh of air I hadn't realized I was holding in as I handed her my driver's license. She made a copy and handed it back just a nurse came out of the door to my left.

"Ms. Swan, you can come back." she said.

I followed her to a chair in the hallway where she instructed me to take my heavy coat off so she could take my blood pressure. Once she blew the cuff up it was tight around my arm and caused my left hand to tingle.

"One hundred twenty over eighty-two," she said as she wrote it in my chart.

"Is that normal?" I asked.

"Perfect," she said with a smile as she pressed her fingers to my wrist. "Pulse is a little high 114. Nervous?"

"You don't know the half of it," I muttered.

She laughed, "You'll be fine. You wanna step on the scale for me?"

I hated scales. I wasn't fat, far from it. I was one of those girls that was a bean pole. I had no curves. I couldn't gain weight if I tried, though I stepped on the scale.

"One hundred and ten," she said.

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed.

"Is that good or bad?" she asked hesitantly.

"Amazingly good! I weighed 99 pounds six weeks ago. I thought with all the vomiting I'd have lost more weight," I said smiling as I hopped off the scale.

She wrote the number in the chart laughing then led me to an exam room.

"Have a seat, Ms. Swan," she said sitting down on the swivel chair as I sat in the chair by the desk, "What brings you in today?"

"I'm a week late, I've been vomiting and not just in the morning. Whoever called it morning sickness was sadly mistaken. My boobs are killing me and the home test I took two days ago came back positive," I said rambling a bit.

"Did you have unprotected sex?" she asked.

I hung my head, ashamed and nodded my head then quickly added, "I didn't know what I was doing. I mean I did but I didn't if that makes any sense."

She nodded her head and said, "And I take it you're not on birth control?"

I hung my head, "Well I just moved here from Phoenix two months ago and I got sick. I was on antibiotics at the time I had the unprotected sex and well..."

She simply nodded her head, "I understand. Do you know the date of your last menstrual cycle?"

I thought for a second then said, "Even on my birth control they are so erratic. I'd like to say the beginning of October sometime but I don't really know. I just know its been the longest its ever been between periods and with all the symptoms and the unprotected sex then with the positive test I'd just like a definite yes or no, you know?"

She smiled, "The doctor is going to examine you and depending on the exam on the outcome of the urine test he'll want to do an ultrasound to determine your due date. Go to the bathroom and give me a specimen then come back here and undress from the waist down."

I nodded and followed her to the restroom. Of course my bladder turned shy and it took ten minutes to finally pee but once I started it was like I couldn't stop. I peed in the cup then peed in the toilet for like another twelve years. When I was finally done I cleaned up and left the bathroom. The nurse came into the bathroom after me as I walked back into the exam room. There was some paper waist gowns on the exam table so I quickly undressed from the waist down and covered up.

After what seemed like an eternity there was a knock on the door and then the doctor came in.

"Ms. Swan?" a very handsome blond man in a white lab coat asked.

I nodded my head, he looked vaguely familiar, and shook his hand.

"I'm Dr. Cullen," he said.

"You're the doctor here?" I asked in shock. There was no way I was going to let my kid's grandfather look at me... down there.

"Yes, I work here one weekend a month. You just happened to catch me on my weekend. I understand you believe you may be pregnant?" he said looking over my chart.

Still in shock, I simply nodded my head.

"Does the potential father know?" he asked.

I shook my head and finally found my voice again, "That's kind of why I'm here. I wanted definitive proof before I told him. I didn't want him to think I was lieing."

"Ah, good idea. Now you know that anything that is said in this room stays here... so tell me what happened?" he said leaning over his desk to write in his chart.

"Well to be truthful, your daughter Alice talked me into going to your son's beach party. I met...er..umm..." I couldn't find the words.

"This happened at the beach behind my house?" he asked turning to me.

I nodded.

"Not that long ago?" he asked.

"About four weeks I think... why?" I asked searching his face.

"Because that party wasn't as unsupervised as you all thought. My wife and I were in our room upstairs watching the whole thing. Alice was surrounded by all of Edwards friends of course and I couldn't find Edward. I remember that party very well. I don't remember you there," he said looking me straight in the eye.

It took every ounce of energy I had to look away to say, "I was with Edward."

Dr. Cullen hung his head, "Oh, God."

"I didn't plan this, Dr. Cullen. I swear... We were drinking..." at that he shot off of the swivel chair and groaned, "I was on birth control but I just moved here and I'm not used to the weather so I got sick and I was on antibiotics. You know what happens with birth control and antibiotics and since we were both drinking we didn't use any protection." I said as tears pricked my eyes. It was the first time I was allowing myself to cry.

He was pacing the exam room. After a few more paces he stopped and turned to me.

"We'll just pretend you didn't tell me this. If there was another doctor I'd hand your case over but there's not," he said as he sat back down on the swivel chair.

He went about the exam and within minutes I heard him sigh heavily.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella. Everything is fine," he said as he moved back and lowered my legs, "I was hoping that the urine test results were wrong but based on my pelvic exam I'd say your about five to six weeks pregnant."

I sat up, "Does that mean you're going to tell Edward?"

"No, Bella. I'll leave that up to you, but I would like for you to tell him soon. I don't want to lie to my son," he said.

"I will," I said nodded.

"Now, I'd like to go ahead and do an internal ultrasound just to make sure every things okay." he said.

"Is there a reason why?" I asked.

"Humor me? As the grandparent I'm allowed to be overcautious," he said with a smile.

He left the room and a few minutes later returned with a large machine on wheels. He plugged it in and turned it on. He then pulled an actual condom over the wand then squirted gel over the end and sat back down at my feet. I assumed I was to lay back down so I did. Man was that thing uncomfortable. He turned the screen in between the two of us and pointed out the 'sac', the beginnings of the placenta, and the embryo.

"There's only one right?" I said struggling to see what he'd been trained to see on the screen.

He laughed, "Yes, there's only one. And based on measurements I'd put your due date around July 13th."

"That long?" I asked looking at the screen.

"It's the perfect length... trust me," he said as he pulled the evil wand out of me. He unplugged the machine and pushed it outside the exam room then sat back down in the swivel chair.

"Bella, I'm sure you know your options but as your doctor its my obligation to remind you of them..." he started.

I put my hand up to stop him, "I appreciate it, Dr. Cullen. I've all ready thought about what I'm going to do. If I do anything its keeping it or giving it up for adoption. I just don't know if I could give away my child if I'm perfectly able to take care of it. I know it'll be hard but plenty of people do it all the time at younger ages than me and well... I want to think about it."

"Thank God," he said giving a sigh of relief.

"You thought I'd..." I said unable to finish the sentence.

"I couldn't bear the thought," he said shaking his head.

"I could never do that, Dr. Cullen. I'm sure for other women it's fine but not for me," I said shaking my own head.

"Bella, I think now you can call me Carlisle," He said with a warm smile.

"We don't know what Edward's going to say," I said apprehensively.

He smile faded, "Would you like me to vouch for you?"

I thought for a minute. It might be better if his own dad told him and not some random girl he never talked to afterward, but then he might resent me for it... maybe if we did it together?

"Do you think we could tell him together? Like both of us tell him... just you and me? You there more so as to back up the fact that I am indeed pregnant?" I asked.

"That would be fine... when would you like to tell him?" he asked.

"I'm feeling very brave today," I said with a light smile.

"You're lucky that it's my lunch break too," he said smiling back, "I'll give you a ride back to the house. I'm sure Edward is just waking up."

With that he left the room and I dressed. He'd printed off a picture of the blobs on the screen from the ultrasound and I was sitting in the chair looking at the blobs when he came back into the room.

"You ready Bella?" he asked poking his head into the exam room hesitantly.

"Yeah," I said standing up and following him outside. The drizzle at turned to a sleeting rain and Carlisle, as I was calling him now, opened an umbrella for me. He chirped his silver sports car, pressed another button which started it, then opened the passenger door for me as I slid onto the soft leather seat. He reached down beside me and hit a button on the side of the seat before closing the door. He slid in beside me in the drivers seat after putting the umbrella in the backseat and we backed out of the parking spot.

Within minutes my bottom was very warm and I realized that Carlisle had turned on the seat warmer. We sat in silence until we pulled up the rather long driveway to the massive house. It was three stories and had window walls.

"You live here?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, it was big enough when Rosalie still lived with us but now that she's off at school it's too big for just the four of us. I'm looking for something smaller," he said as he parked the car then turned it off.

I sat in the car as he got out and walked around to open my door. I still sat there while he waited.

"You coming Bella?" he asked.

"I think I lost my nerve," I said shaking.

"You're going to be fine," he said putting his hand out.

I took in a shaky breath and grabbed his hand. I stepped out of the car and followed him up and into the house.

"Esme, I'm home," he called through the house.

"In the kitchen," a melodic voice called back.

I followed him around the corner into a large gourmet kitchen and found Alice, Edward, and a beautiful caramel hair colored and green eyed woman waiting.

"Oh, who is this?" the woman asked.

"Esme, this is Bella Swan. Charlie Swan's daughter?" Carlisle said as he put his arm around his wife's waist.

I was trying desperately to avoid eye contact with Edward, "Hi."

"Hello, Bella. What brings you here?" she asked nicely. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach growled but I ignored it, "No thank you."

"She's here with me. Edward, I need to speak with you in my study in ten minutes. Bella, would you follow me?" Carlisle said looking at his son who was staring me down.

I followed Carlisle down a long hallway then into a massive room then promptly began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down Bella," Carlisle said.

"I... can't... do... this..." I said between breaths.

He put his hands on either side of my face, "Breathe... in through your nose... good now out through your mouth... slowly."

Slowly I calmed down and he sat me down in a chair in front of the desk just as Edward came into the study.

"Dad, you wanted... what's going on?" he asked looked from me to his father.

"Sit down Edward," Carlisle said as he moved to sit on the opposite side of the desk.

Edward sat down in the chair offered to him beside me and I really took notice of how beautiful he was. His bronze hair stuck up at different angles while his green eyes glistened in the light from the study. He wore a plain black tee shirt and a pair of jeans with a pair of red converse.

"Bella has something she would like to tell you," Carlisle said putting his hands together.

Edward turned to me and I could of sworn he winked.

"I..." I couldn't think. Why would wink at me?

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I stuttered and stammered for a few minutes before I finally thrust the printed ultrasound picture at him.

"What's this?" he said taking it.

"A baby," I murmured.

"I figured that much but why are you showing it to me?" he asked handing it back to me.

"Well... remember that beach party you had about a month ago?"I asked.

He nodded and even lifted his lips in a quick smile.

"Do you remember what happened that night?" I asked completely confused.

"I remember taking some liquor from my dad's cabinet and then hanging out with some girl the rest of the night. The next thing I know I woke up half naked the next morning on the beach," he said.

"We'll talk about the liquor later, son." Carlisle said calmly.

"Well, that girl you hung out with that night was me," I said looking down.

"And?" he asked.

"We had sex... and I'm pregnant," I said.

"Whoa!" He said jumping up and backwards knocking the chair over and falling into a bookcase.

"Are you okay Edward?" Carlisle asked jumping out of his chair.

Edward shot up off of the floor, "Yeah, yep. I'm good."

He put the chair right and sat back down.

"You're pregnant? And it's mine?" he asked.

"Yes and yes." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking from me to his dad.

"Well, she says she was only with you and you admit to being with a girl that night. She is indeed pregnant and the timelines match up so I'd believe her," Carlisle said calmly.

"Wow..." Edward said running his hands through his hair.

"I'm going to leave you two to talk. I promised Bella I'd vouch for her and I've done my part," Carlisle said as he got up from his desk then left the room.

We were quiet for a few minutes before he said, "I remember everything."

"Then why act like you didn't?" I asked angry.

"Because... I didn't want my dad to know but obviously he knew so there was no point," he said putting his ebows on his knees.

"Why did you wink at me? And smile?" I asked getting angrier by the second.

"Well, I wanted to hook up again but I guess that's out of the question." he said with a small laugh.

I scoffed, "I can't believe you."

"What?" he asked looking over at me.

I shot up out of the chair, "You are just a cocky little bastard aren't you? You think because your family is loaded and because you're good looking and you're good at sports that you are entitled to... I don't know... stuff..." I was so mad I couldn't think straight.

"Stuff?" he asked obviously amused.

"Don't laugh at me... You don't deserve anything I have to give you let alone this baby," I said as I moved to leave.

He grabbed my arm, "Wait, Bella. I'm sorry."

"Don't touch me. It's your fault I'm in this position anyways," I said jerking my arm out of his strong grasp.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who straddled the other!" he practically shouted at me.

"I did not!" I said pointing at him. "You brought out the liquor and that makes me do things I'm not used to doing! So it's your fault!"

"I didn't make you drink, Bella," he said smiling.

I started to speak and then I realized he was right... he didn't make me drink. I wanted to impress him that night. I wanted everything that happened that night to happen minus the fertilization of my egg by his sperm and the subsequent implantation of said egg.

I gasped and burst into tears. I cried and cried and cried some more before he finally pulled me into his arms. God, he smelled just like I remembered. I clung to his chest and sobbed into his chest for what seemed like an eternity. Finally the tears dried up and he sat me back in the chair I'd jumped out of. He returned to his seat after pulling it closer to me.

"Now, what do you want to do about this?" he asked.

"I don't know... I can't... do... you know?" I said.

"Good... that's something I can't really wrap my head around," he said with a smile.

"I'd like to keep the baby if I can. I know I still have another year of high school left but I really want to keep it. I don't think I could survive giving my child to strangers," I said shaking my head.

"It's your choice. I support you," he said.

"No, what do you want to do?" I asked.

He sighed and thought for a minute before he said, "It doesn't really matter what I want Bella."

"Yes it does. It matters to me," I said.

He smiled, "I don't think I could give my child to strangers either."

I smiled back.

"So where does this leave us?" he asked.

"I guess you be as involved as you'd like. Your dad is my doctor so its not like I can keep any secrets... I just have one condition." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I don't want anyone at school to know," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just moved here, no one knows me, and all of a sudden I wind up pregnant by the most popular boy in school? Yeah if that's not perfect I don't know what is," I said rolling my eyes.

"Its not like you planned this, Bella," he said smiling.

"I know that... but I'm all ready trying to fit in and this is going to make it harder," I said.

"They'll find out soon," he said.

"I'll handle it then," I said.

"What about your dad?" He asked.

"That's a conversation I have to have alone," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"My dads the police chief, Edward. He's gonna be pissed," I said smiling a bit.

"What if I came with you?" he asked.

"No way... you want to be alive right?" I asked.

"How about if my dad and I came?" he offered.

I thought for a minute and said, "That actually might work. Your dad might keep him calm."

"Then let's go," he said jumping out of his chair and grabbing my hand.

He half drug me back down the hallway into the kitchen where his mother was waiting.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" she said briskly. "I thought that as a physician's son you'd be careful. That if we taught you about the facts of life early and the right way that you'd not be in this situation. Not that I blame you Bella dear."

Edward stood there and took the lecture from his mother all the while holding my hand tightly. Finally she turned to me.

"Bella, you are always welcome here. After all, you're having my grandchild," she said before pulling me into her arms. Edward never let go of my hand.

"Dad, Bella and I were wondering if you'd come with us to tell Chief Swan," Edward said to his father.

"Of course, I have a little bit more time before I have to be back at the clinic," he said. "Let's take my car to the clinic then we'll follow Bella back to her house."

A few minutes later we were all climbing back into the sports car this time I was in the back seat. Within minutes I knew I was going to be sick. I tried to breathe and to keep it in but I could feel every turn and swerve on the wet road. Edward turned to look at me and must of noticed how green I was because he told his father to pull over. Carlisle quickly pulled to the side of the country road and jumped out as I pushed his seat up and jumped out of the car. I took no more than five more steps and my oatmeal from that morning came back up. This is what I meant about morning sickness being not so in the morning. Just when I thought I was done, I took the napkin offered by Edward to wipe my face, I began again. I must have stood there on the side of the road for fifteen minutes vomiting until I was dry heaving nothing up.

Eventually it stopped. I wiped my face and turned back to the car.

"I'm going to write you a script for anti nausea medicine," Carlisle said. "Sit in the front seat."

Edward crammed his tall frame into the backseat of the sports car and I slid in the front seat for the remainder of the trip back to the clinic. Once we'd arrived I got out of Carlisle's car as did Edward.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked to my car.

"I'm driving to your house. You just puked your brains out, no way am I letting you drive," he said taking my keys out of my hand.

I tried to swipe them back, "I'm perfectly capable of driving."

"Just let him drive you, Bella," I heard Carlisle call from his car.

I sighed and climbed into the passenger seat of my car which was really weird for me. Edward turned the engine over and turned the heat on full blast then followed Carlisle to my house. We pulled into the driveway behind the cruiser while Carlisle parked his car on the street. I was breathing heavy as I got out of the car.

"Bella, don't do this again, you can do this," Carlisle said as he came over to the car.

"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this," I chanted as I walked up the walkway and then the stairs.

"Bells?" Charlie called through the house then appeared from around the corner.

"Hey dad," I said as all three of us walked into the living room.

"What's going on here, Bella?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, sit down. There's something I'd like to tell you," I said pointing to his laz-e-boy.

He reluctantly sat down, "What are they doing here?"

"Dr. Cullen and Edward are here for support, dad. I need to talk to you," I said.

"What do you mean? For support?" He asked.

"Dad, stop. Just listen to me for a minute!" I shouted.

"I'm listening Bells. I'm listening," he said putting his hands up in defeat.

"Dad..." I began, "I don't know how to say this, but I'm pregnant." I said.

His face drained of color then turned bright red and then turned purple. Slowly he stood up.

"Cullen's the father?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Dad, you need to calm down," I said putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Bella, you need to get your hands off of me now," He said angrily.

I backed away. I'd never seen him this way.

"Charlie, I know how you feel. I was just as angry as you but there's nothing we can do about it now. What's been done has been done," Carlisle said in a quite feeble attempt at calming Charlie down.

I thought Charlie was going to kill Edward but instead he went upstairs and I quickly followed him. He went into my room and pulled my suitcase from under the bed and turned to my dresser and began throwing my clothes inside the suitcase.

"Dad! What are you doing?" I shouted. I ran to him and tried to stop him but he was full of rage and practically threw me across the room with one arm. When the crash reached the downstairs Edward took the staircase three and four stairs at a time. I was in a ball in what had been my rocking chair from my nursery but was now splintered wood.

Charlie continued packing my clothes then grabbed my laptop, phone charger and my shelf of personal items from the bathroom then took them downstairs. He literally shoved them at Carlisle.

"She's your problem now," he said.

"You can't mean that?" Carlisle said.

"I can and I do. I won't have her here. She's not welcome in my house. If I've forgotten anything she can come back next week and get it," Charlie said then walked into the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table with a PBR.

Edward carried me downstairs against my protests that I was fine.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle asked.

"She says she's fine, but I want you to make sure," Edward said. "She's not staying here."

"No she's not. Charlie has kicked her out," Carlisle said before picking my stuff up and carrying it outside.

Edward followed and put me in the passenger side of my car and then slid into the drivers side and backed out of the drive way.

"I really should go back and give him a taste of his own medicine," he said.

"Don't... it's not worth it. He's just angry. He'll calm down." I said as I began to feel the bruises that I knew were forming on my back and legs.

"You're pregnant and he's going to practically throw you across the room! What if something had happened to the baby?" he shouted.

"I'm fine... the baby is fine." I said. "Just drive. I got some money. I'll stay at the motel for a few days until I can get ahold of my mom."

"And then what? You're going to leave?" he asked.

"I'll go where ever she's at," I said.

"What about me?" he asked then added, "I mean I thought you were going to let me be involved?"

I sighed, "I completely forgot about you. I'm sorry."

He smiled, "It's been a long day. We're going to go back to my house and get some food then we'll figure everything out."

We pulled in the driveway and he opened the door for me. He flanked me and wouldn't let me walk into the house alone. Esme was waiting with a first aid kit, I assumed Carlisle called her on the way back to the house.

"Come with me Bella," she said and I followed her into another room where she closed the door behind us. "I figured you might be more comfortable without Carlisle or Edward."

I nodded.

"Are you bleeding anywhere?" she asked.

"I think my back I just don't know how badly," I said pulling my coat off.

"You might have to take your shirt off," she said.

I pulled my shirt over my head and twisted to see the wound.

"Its only bleeding a little. I'm so sorry you're going through this, Bella," Esme said as she tended to the cut on my back.

"Eh..." I said as I winced.

"Bella, you don't have to be so strong," Esme said turning me to looking into my eyes.

I looked into her eyes and somehow I knew it would be okay if I let go. So I did. I really let go. I cried my eyes out. I bawled like a baby and everyone in that house knew it. I assume Carlisle kept everyone out because no one bothered Esme and I. She held me like a mother would and when I was heaving from the sobs she was brushing my hair away from my face. I kept my back to her and eventually she went back to tending my wound. When she was done I laid there in my bra and let her brush my hair back. After awhile there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" Alice said poking her head into the room.

I sat up and pulled my coat around my upper body.

"Dad had me change the sheets on my big sister's bed for you. Your suitcase is all ready in the bedroom," she said then she left the room.

I put the coat down then pulled my shirt on and stood up.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Call me Esme," she said.

"Esme," I said with a smile then I left the room. Edward was waiting outside the room and escorted me up to the second floor.

"That's Alice's room," he said pointing to the room to the immediate left of the stair case. We went around the landing and he pointed out two room almost directly beside each other, "This is my room and that's Roses', where you'll sleep."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews... I said I'd be updating alot so here goes... I'll have more in the morning or more tonight it depends... Hope you enjoy! As always... REVIEW!**

I walked into the massively large bedroom that held a four poster canopy bed directly in the middle. There was a sheer white fabric and a sheer red fabric hanging from each corner of the bed and the comforter was a mixture of red and white silk. To the left of the bed was a door and a large armoir and to the right was a beautiful vanity. I walked to the door to the left of the bed and opened it to find a bathroom. On the opposite wall a door was open into what I assumed was Edward's room. I turned back to him.

"We're sharing a bathroom?" I asked.

"Yes. Is that okay?" He asked from the door way.

"Yeah, I just figured your parents wouldn't put us in rooms directly connected to each other." I said with a smile.

He grinned, "As Juno once said, You're all ready pregnant... so on and so forth."

"Ah... I see. It's not like we're dating either. It was just that once." I said turning to put my coat on the bed. "What school is your sister going to?"

"She's studying abroad, mostly in Paris." he said coming into the room.

"That's really cool." I said. "I was hoping to go to Dartmouth."

"Me too." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

I snorted and he looked hurt, "What was that for?"

"I haven't seen you do one ounce of work since I've been here. We have all the same classes, honor's classes." I said laughing.

"Bella, I have a 4.0." he said seriously.

"No way." I said shaking my head.

"I do... I really do. I use a tape recorder to tape the teacher and do the classwork at home. Its... well... never mind." he said.

"No... tell me." I said.

"I'm dyslexic." he said looking at his feet. "Taping the class and doing the work at home is something that has helped me maintain my grades."

"Edward, that's not something to be ashamed of." I said. "Everyone learns their own way."

He looked up and smiled lightly, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I said.

"I'll let you clean up. Mom's making dinner now. I think my dad took the rest of the day off from the clinic. It's been a rough one, huh?" he said.

"Don't go." I said reaching out to him.

He smiled, "I'll stay if you want."

"I was going to lay down for a bit and... well..." I said trailing off as I looked away from him.

"What?" he asked with a crooked grin.

"Don't... I'm honestly a little scared okay? I don't want to be alone." I said shaking my head.

"I'll stay." he said.

I moved my coat and laid down on the bed after removing my Maryjane's. Edward sat on the end of the bed and rested his head on the post. I was so exhausted I fell asleep within minutes.

I woke to hushed whispers in the room. I kept my eyes closed and listened to the conversation.

"Mom wants her to come down and eat." Alice said from somewhere at my right.

"She needs to rest." Edward said from my feet.

"She needs to eat something." Alice said only this time from my head.

After a few more minutes of their back and forth and spoke up, "I'd like to eat."

"See I told you." Alice said before sticking her tongue out at her twin brother.

I sat up and swung my feet off the bed while laughing at her.

"Alice, don't pick on him. He was just doing what I asked." I said.

"Come on. Mom made lasagna." she said bouncing across the room and out the door.

I turned to Edward who was shaking his head still sitting on the end of the bed, "Is she always this hyper?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She's is very bubbly. She's a very good cheerleader, I promise you." he said with a wide smile.

I laughed and followed him downstairs into the kitchen where the aroma of the lasagna was intoxicating.

"Esme, is there anything I can do to help?" I said as she carried the pan of lasagna from the oven to the table.

"Nope, have a seat." Esma said as she set the pan on the table.

I took my seat across from Alice and next to Edward, who was pouring some milk into my glass.

"Eh, I can't drink that." I said shaking my head.

"You need to." Carlisle said pointing to the glass.

"Not if you want to use your bathroom again..." I said with a scoff.

"Are you lactose intolerant?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess I should have mentioned it at the appointment huh?" I said wincing a bit.

"Yeah, you should have. You're not only going to have to take the prenatal vitamins but also a vitamin D and calcium." he said.

"Wow and the anti nausea?" I said.

"We'll see how you do without the anti nausea for a few more days. If it gets worse we'll get you something." he said.

I nodded my head as Alice made my plate with large portions.

"Alice, I'm not going to eat all of that." I said laughing.

"You're going to try. That's my niece or nephew and you're gonna grow him or her right." she said as she set the heaping plate in front of me.

I laughed, "Yeah and if I eat half of this food I'm gonna be really sick."

"Eat what you can, Bella." Edward said putting his hand on mine.

I smiled and began to eat. It had been forever since I'd sat at the dinner table with a whole family. We laughed and joked and talked about our day. Before I realized it I'd eaten almost the whole plate that Alice had given me.

I groaned, "Oh, I'm so full."

Everyone laughed at me and Edward said, "Go sit in the living room while we clean up."

"No, I'm going to help." I said standing up.

"You're our guest." Esme said. "Just go hang out or something."

I laughed and went into the living room. After fiddling with five different remotes I gave up on turning the flat screen TV on and went to the grand piano in the corner. I sat on the bench and looked at the music and saw that someone was composing music. I could read it a little bit and it was a very pretty melody.

"You've stolen my seat." Edward said as he came into the living room.

I scooted over, "You play?"

"And compose." he said.

"Play this for me." I said pointing to the music sheet on the rack in front of us.

"It's not done." He said shaking his head.

"We'll I'd like to hear what you've got." I said.

"Wait... my dad wants to talk first." he said as Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

"Bella, we tried to call and talk to Charlie again but Sue Clearwater answered and said that she'd gone through more of Bella's things and she'd have them brought by on Sunday. She also said that Charlie didn't want us to call anymore that he'd called Renee, who I'm assuming is your mother, and she agreed with him. You're on your own as far as the two of them are concerned." Carlisle said.

I looked over at Edward who was clenching his fist so tight that I could see small drops of blood coming out.

"Edward, calm down." I whispered taking his hand. He opened it to me and I took a tissue from a box on the piano and began wiping away the blood as Carlisle went on.

"Since Bella has no where to go now that her mother has sided with Charlie, I suggest that Bella stay here." He said which was met with smiles from everyone including Edward and a squeal from Alice. "But there are some rules. There will be no drinking. Edward, you're grounded for that too. You'll be coming straight home from school and volunteering at the clinic for a month. Alice and Bella same goes for you."

"Dad, I didn't know anything about it." She whined.

"Don't lie, Alice." Carlisle said.

She shrugged and pouted.

"Nothing to say Bella?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head.

"I know that your room and Edward's shares a bathroom but that does not give you free rein to move about at night. Esme and I are a floor above and can not hear you so you are on the honor system." He said.

"I have one problem." I said.

"What's that?" Esme asked playing pushing Alice off of her as she was trying to tickle her mother.

"I don't want to sleep alone. I'm utterly terrified... I mean logically I know nothing can happen but I keep having the worst nightmares." I said.

"We'll figure it out." Carlisle said.

Esme looked like she was thinking then she lit up, "Darling, I've got it."

"What?" he asked.

"We'll move to the Rose's and Edward's room and they can take the third floor." she said.

"It kind of defeats the purpose of them having separate bedrooms don't you think, Esme?" Carlisle said looking at his wife.

"Just think... The whole floor is completely open except the walk in closet and the bathroom. They can easily maneuver a way to have her space and his but she's not alone." She responded.

"You'd give up your room for me?" I asked.

"Not just you Bella. There's enough room up there for you and Edward to have everything from your rooms and then even a little nursery." she said smiling.

I blushed and looked down just as Edward nudged me with his elbow.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm not really used to this kind of niceness from parents." I said. "I figured mine would blow a gasket but I figured yours would have been worse."

"They're pretty great." he said.

"Yeah, they are." I said.

"Tomorrow I was planning on going to the mall in Port Angles, you want to go" he asked.

"Sure, I need to get my Christmas shopping done." I said.

"Who are you shopping for?" He asked.

"Well I'm returning my dad, mom, and Phil's gift for sure and with that money and the money I do have I thought I'd buy you guys a few couple little things." I said.

"Save your money and buy something for the baby." he said.

"I guess I could do that but I have no idea what it'll be so what do I buy?" I said laughing.

"Um... that book... my aunt Tanya bought it when she had her daughter, oh! What to expect when your expecting." he said.

"Oh, I guess I could do that... and maybe a baby name book. Give me some ideas." I said.

"Us... I'd like to help out with the name." he said.

"I've all ready got a last name." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Definitely not Swan." I said laughing as I walked away from the piano.

I went back to "my" room and found that Esme and Alice were all ready measuring the length of the wall from the bathroom to the door way.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"We're going to knock out this wall." Esme said.

"When?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." she said laughing.

"And where will I sleep in the meantime?" I asked playfully.

"I would say Ed's room but it's going to be just as dusty. We'll get you two a room at the hotel in town. No a suite!" Esme said giggling.

I think she may have a little bit too much wine and her daughter is loving it.

"Mom, can I redo my room too?" Alice asked.

"Of course, Alice." She said to her fair skinned dark haired pixie daughter.

I grab my suicase and begin to lug it back downstairs but I'm met at the doorway by Edward.

"That's too heavy. Let me carry that." he says taking the bag from me.

I followed him downstairs and wait in the living room while he rushes back upstairs to pack a small bag. He hands me my coat and Carlisle follows us in my little blue malibu to the best hotel in Forks. Inside Carlisle orders a suite with a common room and two bedrooms to be connected by the common room.

He handed each of us a key, "There is only so much trouble that can happen here as she is all ready pregnant. So I'm not going to say stay in your own beds. I'm gong to say watch your feelings. A lot has happened in the last 24 hours and anything you say or do can and will hurt the other persons feelings or heart. You'll be here for at least a week so it's your responsibility to get to school on time and get your homework done and have your meals. You can order room service as much as you like but they will card you for alcohol and they know that you are minors staying here. So do not cause trouble. No one and I repeat no on else is allowed to come back to the suite at all. Only you two. You have one car so I suggest you figure it out between the two of you. Is there anything I may have forgotten?"

"No sir." Edward and I said together.

"Then go to your rooms and behave like the soon to be parents I know you are." he said to open air because we were all ready in the elevator.

The musak in the elevator was ABBA Dancing Queen which made me giggle and Edward sing and we danced and belted the words out until the elevator opened up to a nice old couple on our floor, 23. We stepped off the elevator and walked to the left until we realized that was the wrong way then we walked back to the right then we realized that was the wrong way. Finally we came back to the elevator and looked straight from there and saw our room number directly across from the ice machine and drink machine and the elevators.

"Nice." Edward said putting his door key in his door as I did mine.

It was a hotel room. A nice bed with a desk and armore where they hid the TV and a table where you could eat. The bathroom was pretty basic too. The shower was clean and it was a door instead of a curtain which I kind of liked. I opened the door to the common room and propped it up. There was a couch and a love seat with a 42 inch flat screen and small kitchenette with a little table and chairs to eat at. It was like a little mini apartment.

Edward was sitting on the couch flipping through the Dish network channels trying to find something good to watch while I was wondering if the wifi was free.

"We have a history paper due on Monday." I said.

"Oh, shit!" he said slapping his forehead. "With everything that's happened today I completely forgot. That was going to be my goal today."

"I'll help." I said. "I just need to get the wifi security code."

I called down stairs and got the code then pulled my lap top and history book out as he did the same at the coffee table. He lifted his tape recorder and pressed play.

We listend to the teacher drone on and on about the American civil liberities of the south but then she said that she wanted the paper written on why the south had succeeded from union which is what led to the start of the Civil War for the United States. She said that she wanted the paper to be 1,000 words and double spaced.

"That was a lot easier that trying to write it down and remember where I wrote it." I said laughing.

"It is for me. I can hardly read what I write." he said laughing.

I began my outline for the paper and so did he and withing the next two hours my paper was written. I looked over and he was still having some trouble with his outline.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Please? Alice or my dad usually help me on this stuff." he said.

I got him on track and helped him use his information to fill in his outline and then his paper began to write itself. In the next forty five minutes he was done. I had my stuff packed up and was staring at the blobby ultra sound picture again.

"My dad doesn't normally do ultrasounds at the first appointments. What made him do it?" Edward asked as he put his own belonging away.

"To be honest, I think it was sheer curiosity. At that point he knew the whole story and he wanted to see his grandchild." I said with a smile.

"I don't see a single thing." He said coming over to sit beside me.

I pointed out the sac, the forming placenta, and the embryo.

"Which is the baby?" I asked.

"The embryo." Edward said pointing to the last blob.

"Ah..." I said looking at my little blob.

"We have to play the blob really good music. I brought my ipod." he said dragging me out of my reverie and to his bedroom. I laid down on the bed and he put head phones on my stomach and started clicking through his play list until I heard something I knew.

"Is that CCR?" I asked.

"The one and only! Classified as southern rock, but they weren't even from the south." he said.

"Do you have Molina?" I asked.

He clicked through a few more songs and Molina came on and I attempted to sing along to the headphones attached to my abdomen.

"Go in my room and in my coat pocket is my ipod. I'm gonna play some even better music." I said.

He left the room and came back with my black and pink ipod. I unplugged my headphones and plugged his in then found the song I wanted to play the baby.

Edward roared, "Awesome! Classic! Bohemian Rhapsody is one of the best. But I got one best."

He plugged his ipod back in and played, "Inagaddadavida."

I sat up and bowed in his presence.

"I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy." I said bowing over and over.

He laughed and I so did I before I laid back on the bed. He came back to sit beside me and plugged his ipod back in and played Claire Da Lune. I looked up at him and smiled.

"By far, my favorite song of all time." I said.

"Mine too." he said smiled back.

"I can't believe it but I'm actually tired." I said with a yawn a stretch.

"My mom's food does that to you." he said with a grin. "Go get ready for bed. You can crash in here tonight."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah... it won't bother me." he said.

"Where will you sleep?" I asked.

"In the bed." he said in a DUH kind of way.

"Oh."I said.

I went back to my room and quickly changed into the least wrinkled bedtime outfit I had. A red tank top and black swede pants. I brushed my teeth until my gums bleed and brushed my tongue until it was raw. I was going to have fresh breath should anything happen. I pulled my hair out of its normal bun at the back of my head and finger combed it until I felt it looked decent then I sauntered over to Edwards room. He was in the bed with the armiore open sitting up in bed with the TV on and... his shirt was off. God, I'd missed those pecs and abs. It'd only been four weeks since I'd seen them but I'd really missed them.

"You okay, Bella?" He asked from the bed.

I guess I was staring so I quickly nodded and walked to the bed and slid in beside him. I stayed to "my" side as best I could but I kept feeling his leg slide over to "my" side. After about fifteen more minutes of channel surfing her turned the TV off slid down in the bed and did the unthinkable. I figured he'd roll to the opposite side and go off to sleep...no... he rolled all the way over to "my" side, spooned me in every way possible, ran his hand down to my abdomen and said, "Good night little one. Good night Bella."

I was in such shock I laid there and listened to him fall asleep directly in my ear. It wasn't until much much much later that I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**See I told you I'd update tonight... Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think!**

It seemed like I'd only closed my eyes that I was being forced to open them by Edward.

"Bella, it's 10:30. You said you'd go into Port Angeles with me." he said gently.

It wasn't his voice that woke me up it was the god awful smell coming from the common room that completely turned my stomache. I literally jumped out of the bed and into his bathroom where I heaved. And heaved. And heaved. And I heaved some more. Until I thought I was done. I walked out of the bathroom and smelled that wretched smell again and up more food came. I didn't think I had that much food left in me. Oh well, so much for gaining those ten pounds.

"Bella, just tell me what's makeing you sick and I'll take it away." Edward called from his room.

I managed to choke out, "Eggs!" before I started heaving again.

Once I was done I slowly poked my head back out of the bathroom. Then out of his room into the common room. I smelt his cologne all over the place but not the blasted eggs.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"So much." I sighed as I said down on the couch. "But now I'm starving."

"I think we better stick to a B.R.A.T. diet for a litte while." he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Bread, Rice, Applesauce, and Toast." he said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"No, I wanna see if anything will sit on your stomach. And you're going to be drinking lots and lots of water today." he said.

"Yeah, we'll who died and made you my doctor?" I said a little huffy.

"No one, but that's actually what I wanted to study at Dartmouth. I've been volunteering at the free clinic with my dad for years. I was actually supposed to be there yesterday but I slept in late because I was out late Friday night." he said with a smirk.

"Oh, well you don't have to baby sit me. Go do what you want to do Edward. I'm fine. I can drive myself to Port Angeles and back. If you want to hang out with your girl friend you can." I said.

He burst out laughing.

"What may I ask is so funny?" I asked.

"I don't have a girlfriend. I have what in slang terms is called a Baby Mama apparently." he said laughing.

I threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"I'm not your Baby Mama. I'm a friend who happen's to be your childs mother. Leave it at that." I said through my teeth.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." he said softly.

"No I was fine until I spent the first 45 minutes barfing. I hate being pregnant. And would you believe nothing fits all ready! I've gained ten pounds in four weeks and I puke my guts out every day all day. My bra doesn't even fit!" I said bitterly.

He blushed, "I, erm... hadn't noticed."

"Don't lie to me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok, I had but I wasn't going to say anything." he said with a grin.

"And they hurt so bad!" I whined.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Not unless you can magically come up with some money to buy me new clothes." I said as the flung myself back into the couch.

"What about the money you have saved up?" he asked.

"I guess I could get a few things with that but then I wouldn't be able to get the books." I said.

"We'll figure it out. Come on, get dressed and eat that toast. We've got to pick up Alice at the house in like twenty minutes." he said.

I scrambled to get dressed and after changing my pants four times I finally found a pair of leggings that fit. As soon as we stepped outside of the hotel I regretted wearing them. It was freezing outside! Luckily, Edward had started my car up and it was toasty warm. We raced back to his home where Alice skipped out to my car and hopped into the back seat.

"Mom, says we're to buy you a whole new wardrobe." she said.

"What!" I shouted.

"Bella, please?" She said.

"A whole new wardrobe?" I asked.

"Yes a maternity wardrobe... You're going to need it and you certainly don't have the funds to do it nor anyone else to help you. Also she said for you to start looking at nursery things." Alice said from the backseat as Edward took off.

"This is too much." I said shaking my head.

"Your not going to deny her the privilege of buying her first grandchild whatever he or she wants are you?" Edward asked from the front seat.

"No, I mean, how can I?" I said obviously defeated.

We rode the rest of the way to Port Angeles listening to Alice ramble about her new beaux Jasper Hale. Finally we arrived at the Mall and Edward let Alice and myself out at the entrance while he went to park. I pulled Alice aside.

"Please tell me you understand that I don't know if I can accept all this?" I asked.

"I get it, Bella. I do... it's hard to accept something like this when you know you can't pay back. But you don't have to. Honestly, my mom wants to help you with clothes as sort of a welcome to the family sort of gift and the nursery furniture is her way of providing for the baby when she knows that you and Edward can't at the moment. Just relax... you don't have to buy actual furniture today... just get an idea of what you like. So I can tell her so she'll know how to design it for you." Alice said truly comforting me.

I was back to normal by the time Edward caught up with us inside the doors.

"My two special ladies, where are we off to?" he asked.

"I'd like to go to Barnes and Noble." I said.

"We can do that last." Alice said trying to drag me to Motherhood.

"Let's do the clothes shopping last Alice, please?" I begged.

She caved and said she'd meet us at Motherhood in an hour. Edward took my hand and walked with me over to Barnes and Noble where I found What to Expect When Your Expecting and What to Expect When Your Spouse is Expecting. I also grabbed a small book with over 100,000 baby names in it. We reached the cash register and lo and behold who is our check our girl but Jessica Stanley.

"Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. I didn't expect to see you two here buying pregnancy books and baby name books. Got a secret, Bella?" she said snottily.

"Not really, Jessica." I said quietly. For some reason this girl really intimidated me.

She rang the books up and it was about forty dollars more than what I had on me and Edward knew this. I was about to tell her to put all the books back when Edward pulled his credit card out, "I got it babe." then kissed my forehead.

I swelled with pride at the moment then regretted it the second we walked away from the register.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"I was just trying to help." he said.

"Yeah we'll now you've made it worse. She's going to be out for blood now. She's going to snoop and tell everyone everything and we'll never hear the end of it." I said shaking my head.

"Why are you so worried what people say?" he asked stopping me from my brisk pace.

"I'm not. I just don't want to be the girl that everyone makes fun of." I said.

"I won't let that happen." he said.

"You can't be everywhere at all times, Edward." I said then stormed off in the direction of the dreaded Motherhood.

Alice sensed my mood and was easy about the shopping. Edward stayed back and added casual comments.

"Looks nice." "I like it." That sort of thing. Finally Alice threw him out all together. We ended up with ten pairs of maternity jeans ranging in size small to medium to large, depending on how big I'd get Alice said. We also got a colorful aray of sweaters, cotton long sleeve shirts, cotton short sleeve shirts and even a couple tank tops. She managed to sneak me over to Victoria Secret to be properly measured and fitted for a bra that wouldn't cut or dig into me. We also found underwear that was ever so comfortable. Alice even splurched behind my back and bought a two peice lingerie set. I didn't find this out until we got back to the hotel and she was putting it all away in my room.

"Alice! Why in God's name would you buy that!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down." she said shushing me. "I got it for when you and Edward, ya know?"

"No I don't know. We're just friends Alice." I said shaking my head.

"You don't honesly believe that do you?" she asked me.

"Yes I do." I said sitting down on the bed.

She sat down in front of me, "It's time I told you the truth."

"What's the truth Alice?" I asked with a grin.

"I was told to invite you to that party. I mean once I got to know you and we became friends I wanted you there but Edward made me do it." she said.

My grin faded quick, "What do you mean?"

"The minute Edward saw you walk into the school he's been blowing off every single girl that's asked him out. He's all about you Bella. That song on the piano? He's writing it for you." she said with idiotic lovey grin.

"You're kidding me right?" I said in complete shock.

"No way. He's got it bad Bella. He's nuts about you. I don't think he planned the whole get you pregnant thing but he definitely wanted me to bring you to the party so he could get to know you. He's been crushing on you since you walked through the front doors of the high school." she said.

I couldn't believe this... The most popular boy in school, the jock, the beautiful one liked me. Me... me... Bella. The scrawny, bean pole. The pale, stick with no personality. How is that possible. I mean one mistake had bound him to me for life but he actually liked me? Nothing was making sense anymore. Renee had never really taken care of me and here was this woman I'd never met before cradling me in her arms while I sobbed over the father I'd just lost, I now had a sister of sorts who just told me that the father of my child actually liked me, like liked liked me. The grandfather of said child is my prenatal doctor. My own dad threw me across a room then kicked me out of the house and Edward Cullen liked me... I couldn't wrap my mind around it.

Alice left a little while later bored that I was "yawning" though I was just trying to get rid of her. I had devised a plan to get the truth out of Edward. He was sitting at the common room dinnette table doing his Trig homework so I quickly snuck into my bedroom and changed into the lingerie Alice and purchased. I wrapped the hotel robe around me and walked into the dinnette area.

"Hey, I thought you were tired. Alice said you kept yawning. " he said without looking up from his book.

"I just wanted her to leave." I said as I moved around the back of his body doing what I'd seen girls do on TV when they were trying to seduce men. I hoped it worked cause I'd never tried before.

He put his pencil down and looked over at me.

"You okay, Bella?" he asked looking me up and down.

"I'm great. You know I was think I might go lay down. You want to join me?" I asked with my back turned towards him I chalked up all my courage and let the robe fall where I stood then walked into his bedroom. I knew his eyes bugged out of his head and I laid down on the king size bed and waited what seemed to be an eternity but was probably only about sixty seconds before he came to the door.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Bella Swan?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I smirked back and said, "Maybe I am, Maybe I'm not."

"I sure hope you are." he said before literally diving onto the bed beside me.

A few hours later my stomach was literally rumbling against his hands and it woke us both up.

"I should be feeding you more often." he said angry at himself.

"I worked up quite an appetite."I said with a grin.

He grinned back and grabbed the bedside phone to order room service.

"Pizza... extra cheese." I said.

"I thought you were lactose intolerant?" He asked.

"Ugh, I'll deal with it later... Its a craving." I said.

"Okay then, Can I get a large pizza with extra cheese." he said into the phone.

A few seconds later he hung it up and laid back down beside me. He wrapped both arms around my naked body and put his hand on my stomach.

"I wonder if its a boy or a girl." he said.

"I think it's a boy." I said.

"I think it's a boy too." he said.

"I've always like that name John for a boy. I think its a solid name." I said.

"Yeah it is." he said rubbing my flat stomach absently. "What are we going to do if its a girl?"

"I don't think it will be a girl. I got this gut feeling it's a boy." I said.

"I think we should wait until you have that ultrasound. Are you going to find out the sex?" He asked.

"I don't know. I was kind of thinking I would stick with the whole surprise theme I've been going with so far but that hasn't been going well with me." I said with a laugh.

He laughed and rolled me over, "You know now that I'm not letting you go right?"

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"That your mine and I'm yours." he said.

"Is that your seventeen year old way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I guess you could say that." He said with a laugh.

"Then I guess I accept." I said nuzzling into his perfect chest.

A few minutes passed and the pizza arrived. We sat in the bed and ate it and talked about everything from our favorite movies, "Mystic Pizza" for me and for him anything with Jason Staltham in it , to our favorite books, okay so I liked the vampire novels he wouldn't let me live it down while he enjoyed a good John Grisham novel. I wanted to study journalism at Dartmouth while he wanted to study internal or emergency medicine at the same college. We both sighed at the thought of Dartmouth. It seemed like such a far off possibility now with the baby coming. Eventually we tired of talking and found a great "old" movie on HBO and ordered it. We spent the next two hours watching "For Keeps". He held me as I cried like a baby.

What started as a great night had turned into a very depressing one. I ran from the bed into the bathroom.

"Bella, come on..." he hollered after me as I burst into tears. He tried for two hours to get me to come out of the bathroom but I wouldn't budge. I sat in there and just sobbed. Finally he'd given up and went back to bed so I came out of the bathroom and snuck back to my room where I slept all night alone attacked by nightmare after nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last update for a few hours... I've been up all night... I just COULD NOT STOP! lol hope you enjoy don't for get to R&R!**

The next morning I had been up for three hours puking when Edward came into my room and checked on me. I was so weak I could bearly hold my head up to the edge of the toilet. He immediately called Carlisle. He raced over and they got me into the the bed. Carlisle started an IV of saline because he was afraid I was dehydrated and then started a phengren drip. Within an hour my color was back and I was actually wanting some food.

"Bella, please next time something like this happens don't suffer in silence. You could cause yourself or the baby harm." Carlisle said to as I nibbled on a cracker.

"I won't. Can I go to school to day?" I asked.

"I'll write you a note to dismiss to for being late and to get you out of GYM permanently but take it easy." he said pulling out his prescription pad.

"Bella are you sure you want to go to school?" Edward asked after his dad had left the hotel.

"I"m positive. I've got these IVs out. I'm going to take a shower and put on some of my cool new clothes that fit and go to school. You're welcome to join me." I said.

"To school?" He asked confused.

"No silly, in the shower." I said with a laugh.

Forty five minutes later he parked my car in my normal parking spot and we walked into the office to turn in our tardy notes as well as my dismissal from GYM. We'd arrived just in time for Lunch. We walked into the cafeteria hand in hand and everyone turned and stared. Alice had a table waiting for us with her boyfriend Jasper who was Edward's best friend.

"Jasper, this Bella. Bella, this is Jazz." Alice said introducing us.

I said down next to Edward but he pulled me halfway into his lap.

"Bella, don't look now but here comes Jessica Stanley." Alice said.

And sure enough she stopped right behind me, "Hi Edward, Jasper, Alice."

"Bella's here too, Jessica." Edward said rather coldly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you sitting there!" she said bending her tray and all over which in turn dumped her cold frozen drink all over me.

Edward shot out of his seat while I sat in mine freezing.

"Edward, she's a girl you can't do anything." Jasper said.

"I can!" Alice shouted and she took off after Jessica who ran screaming from the cafeteria.

Minutes later she came back twirling what looked to be a lock of hair in a pony tail.

Jasper choked on his water, "Alice, did you cut her pony tail?"

"Yes I did." she said matter of factly.

"Let's get Bella cleaned up." Edward said.

Turns out Alice had a change of clothes but she's like a good three sizes too small especially since I'd gotten pregnant and my boobs and decided they wanted to grow. So the shirt I wore actually ended up looking like a belly shirt. I gave up and just put Edward's hoodie on. I loved it because I was enveloped in his smell. We went to the rest of our lessons not bothering with out books after discovering Edwards wonderful recording session idea. He had baseball practice after school and I had to work on the paper. He finished before I did and dropped by to wait for me. Of course the freshmen girls went weak in the knees when he smiled at them and I could totally understand. Once I was finished with my work we walked to my car.

"We're going to the house today." he said as we slid into the car.

"Whys that?" I asked.

"I think my mom sped up work on breaking that wall down to get us back home." he said with a laugh.

"Really?" I said with a slight pout.

"We'll still be on the third floor all alone." he said reaching out to take my hand.

I gave him my hand and he squeezed it tightly. Sure enough Esme had hired contractors and the wall between what had once been her daughter Rosalie's room and Edward's room was knocked down and now it was just one big room. She'd done one small thing to the third floor though.

Edward and I were blindfolded and we were led up the staircase by Carlisle and Esme to the third floor. It should have just opened up to an open floor plan but instead there were two doors. They led us to the right door and opened it and helped us reveal out blindfolds.

Inside the room was simply a bassinet and a rocking chair glider. I was crying of course and turned to Esme and Carlisle in tears.

"Thank you so much. You didn't have to do anything." I said.

"Of course we do." they said.

"Thanks mom, dad." Edward said giving them each a hug.

We followed them back out to the landing where Carlisle said, "We're not stupid."

"We never said you were." Edward said looking a little confused as was I.

"We know you're sleeping together." Esme said.

I covered my face and Edward averted his eyes while Carlisle continued, "And seeing as how in the state of Washington the legal consenting age is 16 and as you both are seventeen I can't really stop you. It's not like you're going to get pregnant, you all ready are. So this room is for the both of you. But make no mistake... you'll be treated as a couple therefore you will act like a couple. If you fight, I don't want to hear it. And trust me you will fight. Keep it clean and please be responsible."

"Yes sir." we said together both too ashamed to look either him or Esme in the eye.

Esme opened the door and inside was the most beautiful room I'd ever set eyes on. It was simple with an old fashioned wrought iron king size bed only the comforter was white gossamer. The walls weren't painted white, they were lined with white suede. The mahogany furniture around the room was beautiful. There was a vanity, a desk, an armoire, and a coffee table with two cream colored chaises on either side. It was a very adult room. The walk in closet all ready had my mini wardrobe inside along with Edward's vast array of clothing. I turned to look at Esme and cried, "Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome." she said with tears of her own.

The next few weeks went by rather quickly. Things slowed down at school because of Christmas break coming up but other than that life just seemed to fly by. It seemed like it had only been days since I'd found out I was pregnant and here I was going to Dr. Cullen's actual office for my second prenatal visit this time with Edward in tow.

I was weighed and this time I weighed one hundred and twenty pounds. This time I wasn't so excited. I was only ten weeks why was I gaining so much weight so quickly?

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked as the nurse took my blood pressure.

"I'm fat." I said.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant." he said laughing.

The nurse shook her head, "Don't laugh. It's just going to make it worse."

He shut up quickly then followed us into the exam room.

Carlisle came in and said, "Well, this is one patient I don't really need to ask what's going on now do i?"

"Why am I so fat?" I asked bluntly.

He looked shocked then took a look at the chart and then looked at me, "You have gained quite a bit of weight in a short bit of time. I'd like to do another ultra sound."

"Not inside right?" I asked.

He laughed, "No you're far enough along we can go right along your abdomen. Lay back while I get the machine."

He left the room and Edward said, "How much weight have to gained?"

"In ten weeks I've gained twenty-one pounds which is according to what those infernal books say you are supposed to gain your whole pregnancy." I said.

He blanched then took my hand as his father wheeled a big machine in to the room and switched off the lights. He plugged the machine in and turned it on then squirted the freezing cold gel across my stomach and moved the wand around.

I squinted and strained to see something, anything on the screen but I could make out not a single blob. Carlisle was silent the whole time stopping to take what I assume were measurements then he flipped on the lights and wiped my abdomen off and sat down.

"Bella, do you remember asking me if there were two in there?" he said.

"Oh crap!" I said slamming my head back on the exam table.

Edward was struggling to find a chair.

"It's not that bad guys. There are two. Twins. That's why Bella's gaining so much weight. It explains the morning sickness and the weight gain. At least we caught it this early. Now we know she'll probably deliver in late May or early June." Carlisle said.

"Why not July?"I asked sitting up.

"Because twins aren't carried all the way to term especially in someone as young as you. We're probably looking at 35 to 36 weeks but that's term for twins."he said.

"Are they identical?" Edward said from his chair he finally found.

"It appears to be so." Carlisle said.

"So it's either two boys or two girls?" I asked.

"Yep." Carlisle said with a smile. "Want to see if we can get a heart beat? It might be too early yet but we can try."

I laid back down and he squirted more of that stupid gel then pressed another wand against my lower abdomen. He moved it around and around and around until he found what he was looking for. A loud whoosh, whoosh. Whoosh, whoosh. It was so fast.

"That's baby A." he said then moved the wand to left a little bit and there was another whoosh whoosh sound, "That's baby B."

Edward was by my side now smiling holding my hand.

"Dad, can you record that for us?" he asked.

"How about I let you sneak one of these out of here?" Carlisle said holding the Doppler machine up.

"Seriously?" I asked sitting up as I wiped my abdomen off.

"I didn't see a thing." he said turning his back as he set the Doppler on the counter and left the room.

"I don't have a purse!" I said.

"Put your hoodie back on and stick it in your pocket." Edward said.

I'd taken to wearing Edward's hoodies so I pulled it over my head and slid the Doppler machine into the front pocket and waited for Carlisle to come back in.

"Bella, everything looks good. We'll want to back in in 4 weeks. You'll be in your second trimester by then. Hopefully the morning sickness will have slacked off permanently by then. Try eating several smaller meals a day rather than three larger meals a day. It'll help with the weigh gain. If you have any questions or concerns, I'll be downstairs. See you at home." he said before slipping out of the room again.

Edward and I practically ran out of the hospital to Edward's SUV laughing the whole way. His dad had just given us permission to steal hospital stuff. We were excused from classes for the rest of the day so we went to eat at a local restaurant where we talked about names.

"Samantha."

"Veto."

"Bella, you can't veto without giving a reason.

"I knew a girl in Phoenix named Samantha and lets just say she was not the nicest girl." I said as I bit into my hamburger. With a full mouth, "Kennedy."

"Veto, I'm not naming my kid after a president." Edward said. "Since when are we on girl names, I thought we thought they were boys?"

"I thought there was only one but I was wrong about that one wasn't I?" I said laughing.

"So be prepared? Matthew?" He said.

"Eh... it's all right. Michael." I said.

"Definitely not." He said.

"Why? I like Michael." I said.

"Because... Mike Newton liked to say stuff about you when you first got here. It took every ounce of strength I had not to bust his face in." Edward said as he sipped his root beer float.

"I want something no one else has. Like Tristian or Addison." I said.

"I actually like Addison." he said.

"You do?" I said.

"Yeah, call her Addie." he said with a grin.

"Yeah, I love that." I smiled back.

"So Addison what?" He asked.

"Addison... Esme Cullen." I said.

"No Swan?" he asked.

"No way... I don't want them tainted with that." I said shaking my head.

"Its still your name." he said.

"I know but I don't want them to have it. I want them to have your name." I said smiling.

"So Addison Esme and..." he said.

"What other girl name do you like?" I asked.

"Alivia?"He asked.

"Let's tweak it a bit... Alice Alivia." I said.

"She'll get a kick out of that." he said with a big laugh.

"So Addison Esme and Alice Alivia Cullen for girls and what about boys?" I asked.

"Something tells me we don't need to worry about boys names." he said as he slurped the last of his float.

We spent the rest of the walking through Babies R Us realizing we were going to have to buy two of everything. This was going to get very expensive very quickly. Later that afternoon we drove home and Carlisle called me into his office.

"Bella, I wanted you to have this before the holidays for several reasons. One, I wanted you to go shopping for your loved ones. Two, I don't want you to be out somewhere and not have any money and three, I simply want to spoil you the way I spoil my own children." he said before handing me an American Express Gold.

"Carlisle, I can't except this." I said.

"Please... Esme would die if you were out alone and had no money. If you don't use it for anything else use it for emergencies." he said.

I nodded my head and hugged him then went up to my and Edwards room.

"What did Dad want?" he asked sitting at the desk.

"He just gave me a credit card." I said sitting on the bed.

"Your definitely part of the family." he said with a laugh.

"Should I use it to buy everyone a Christmas gift?" I asked.

"Sure, I do. I don't go overboard... I kind of did on yours though." he said with a shrug.

"Wait, what?" I said looking over at him.

He turned to look at me, "I got you something a little bit big. I think you're going to like it though."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, at least I hope you do." he said looking a little defeated.

"I'm sure I will. You know, I think I'm going to grab Alice and do some last minute shopping." I said as I raced out the door.

For a change I was the one dragging Alice all over the mall. I had to find the perfect gift for each one of my new family members. I simply let Alice pick three items of clothing she couldn't live with out and I chose the cheapest thing. For Esme, I bought a pendant of the sun between two crescent moons. For Carlisle, I found a medical text in the bottom of a bin covered in dust. Alice swore he didn't have it. And for Edward, what could I get for Edward? This is where the dragging of Alice to every store took place. I have no clue what to get the father of my babies.

"You might try calling him your boyfriend for starters." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Your right." I said as my ephinany hit me. I went to a jewelers and found a pocketwatch I thought suited Edward. He always seemed so much older than what he was. I had them engrave, To my loving boyfriend, Edward... may we spend many more Christmas's together. Forever yours, Bella.

"Do you think he'll like it Alice?" I said as I drove my malibu back to the house.

"He'll love it!" she exclaimed.

I pulled into the driveway and ran into the house with my bags. I immediately shooed Edward out of our room so I could wrap the presents then I went downstairs and carefully laid them under the all ready full tree.

One week later we were opening our presents on Christmas morning. Esme loved her pendent and Carlisle loved his medical text. Alice was oblivious to the price tag on the clothing I'd given her she was just so thrilled to have it. Finally it was time to give Edward his gift. He opened the box and loved the watch. When I told him to read the inside his face actually dropped.

"You don't like the engraving?" I asked.

"No, I do." he said trying desperately to lie.

I saw right through it and quite literally ran up all three flights of stairs to our room, locked the door, and flung myself on the bed in tears. Alice tried in vain to get me to come out as did Esme and Carlisle. Even Edward tried but I spent all of Christmas day locked in my room sobbing like a baby because of my hormones. That night because I was starving I finally let Esme in with a plate of food.

"I'm glad you're finally seeing reason." she said.

"It's not so much reason as I have two babies gnawing away at my backbone." I said with a short laugh.

"Would you like me to explain what happened this morning?" she said sitting on the bed.

I nodded as I took a bite of the turkey.

"It wasn't the engraving. He loved it. It was the one word in the engraving." she said.

"What word?" I asked trying to thing what I'd flubbed.

"Boyfriend." she said.

"I thought that's what we were. Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked.

"He was hoping to change that tonight at dinner." she said.

"What? How?" I asked stuffing my mouth with potatoes.

"He was going to ask you to marry him." she said.

I couldn't help it... I spit the potatoes out. Luckily I missed Esme.

"What!" I cried. "We barely know each other!"

"But he loves you dear." she said smiling.

I was quiet... Edward loved me.

"I'm sure if you listened you'd see that you love him too." she said.

I closed my eyes and listened. What am I supposed to be listening to? All I hear is my stomach growling. Ok, stop Bella... listen to your heart. Do you love Edward? I like him... a lot. I I know I love waking up beside him every morning. I love to fall asleep listening to his heart beating at night. I don't like it when he's not near me. It's like separation anxiety or something. Is that love? I think so... Oh my God, I've been so stupid!

I jumped off the bed and was prepared to run down the stairs but ran right into Edward standing in the doorway with his crooked grin on his face.

"Ow, wall much." I said rubbing my nose.

"You're fine." he said. "Where were you headed in such a hurry?"

"No where." I said nonchalantly twisting my fingers around each other.

"Really? It seemed like you had an epiphany and then you wanted to share it with someone. Who might that someone be?" he asked walking into the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

I backed up, "You caught me. I was gonna tell Mike Newton I couldn't live without him."

"Over my dead body." He said but it came out like a growl. Some how my Christmas dinner was on the floor and I was pinned to the bed. "Where were you going so fast?"

"I'm not telling." I said defiantly. Big mistake. He held my hands above my head with one hand and used the other hand to tickle me.

"Ow! Okay, Edward, stop! I'll tell you! Just stop!" I screamed.

"Where were you going?" he asked with a wicked grin.

"I was coming to tell you that I love you." I said looking into his eyes.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"I'm positive." I said. "I'm completely, utterly, ridiculously, stupidly in love with you."

He smiled and leaned down to brush his lips against mine. I expected more of a blow but his lips barely brushed mine before he was off me and rummaging through he drawer in the armoire.

"What are you doing?" I asked sitting up on the bed.

"Getting your gift." he said.

"I don't need a gift, Edward. I got you." I said.

"This is better." he said finally finding what he was looking for. A small black velvet box. Esme wasn't kidding.

He sat down on the bed beside me, at least he didn't get down on one knee, and opened the box. Honestly I expected a huge diamond but there was my ring. A small 1 and half carat princess cut diamond in a platinum setting. It was simple and quick and straight to the point which is what he knew I would want while it was bigger than I would want which is what he would want.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you more than I ever though possible. I want to wake up next to every morning and I want to hear your heart beat every night when I fall sleep. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

I always thought that those girls that just nodded their head and didn't actually say yes were dolts... well I was a dolt. I couldn't for the life of me find a word in my brain.

"She said yes!" He shouted as he slid the ring on my finger. Alice, Esme, Carlisle and even Jasper ran up the third flight of stairs and into our room to congratulate us.

The next month was Alice and Esme planning a hasty wedding. I didn't see why. We could just go to the justice of the peace... but no we had to have a wedding. Edward said to let them have their fun. Of course since we were both seventeen we had to get Charlie to agree to let me do it. Carlisle, Edward and even Jasper went over to Charlie's to get him to sign the paper allowing me to marry Edward. Two hours later they came home without a scratch on their heads and the paper signed.

So on, yeah you guessed it, February 14th, I married Edward in a small ceremony at the local church. We would have had it outside but there was a good two foot of snow on the ground. By this time I was a nice round 18 weeks and 6 days pregnant and my weight gain had slowed down significantly. I didn't even really look pregnant just plump.

We were taking the weekend for our honeymoon and going to Seattle to a five star hotel. We rode to the hotel in a limo wrapped in each others arms the whole way. When we arrived we practically ran inside because of the cold then the bell hop took us up to our room. Edward of course carried me over the threshold then tipped the bell hop who promptly disappeared.

I laid down on our massively large bed and took a deep breath when I felt this flutter.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

Edward was by my side in a heartbeat, "Bella, what is it?"

"I think something just... moved." I said.

He smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, isn't it too early for that? I mean should they be moving this early?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess. I doubt I'd be able to feel out here though." he said sounding disappointed.

"No, you'd feel this. Just wait. Come here and put your hands on my whole stomach." I said as I practically ripped my dress off. I laid back down and took in another deep breath and there was the flutter only it was stronger. A lot stronger.

"Whoa!" Edward said reeling back with a smile.

"See what I mean!" I said.

"That's crazy!" He said.

"Tell me about it... try feeling it inside... its even more freaky." I said just as I felt another strong flutter.

"You know when we go back, Dad will be able to tell their sex." he said picking my dress up off the floor.

"I still don't know if I want to know." I said.

"I do." he said.

"Well you can find out then." I said rolling my eyes.

The weekend flew by quickly for us then we took the same limo back to the house. No sooner were we in the door were we back out of the door and shipped off into Edward's SUV to go to the hospital because everyone was dying to find out the sex of the babies.

From the backseat, "I don't want to know."

"How can you not want to know Bella?" Alice asked from the passenger seat next to Esme who was driving.

"I just want it to be a surprise." I said not entirely sure.

"If you change your mind let me know." Edward said with a grin beside me.

Everyone was crammed into the biggest exam room Carlisle could find along with the sonogram machine. I of course was laying back waiting for that blasted cold squirt. Just when I least expected it, yep, there it was.

It didn't matter I got to see my babies, who actually look like babies and not little blobs anymore.

"Baby A is on the left and is high up currently breech but you've got a long while before that's an issue. Bella, are you sure you don't want to know the sex?" Carlisle said.

"I want Edward to tell me what they both are together." I said.

"Let me find out what they are for you." he said.

He looked for a few minutes jabbing the wand into my stomach trying to be as gentle as he could. Then he turned to Edward, whispered something in his ear. Edward got a big grin and looked down at me...

"You were right... Girls."


	5. Chapter 5

******WARNING******

**JUST LETTING YOU KNOW THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A DETAILED BIRTH... IF YOU ARE FAINT OF HEART OR CAN NOT HANDLE BLOODY THINGS DO NOT READ... OTHERWISE ENJOY:) **

**THANKS TO IMABAWRITER FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA OF GIVING BELLA A NATURAL BIRTH... AND I MEAN NATURAL ;)  
**

When we returned to school Edward insisted I change all my school documents from Isabella Swan to Isabella Cullen. His excuse? I'd lost that old life and gotten a second chance. So I filled out my necessary forms as quickly as I could and waited for my social security card to be sent back so I could legally change my name. Until it came he insisted that the teachers call me Ms. Cullen not Ms. Swan. He wasn't going to push the Mrs.

The spring flew by as I rounded out nicely as Carlisle put it. I thought I looked like a whale. Edward said I looked radiant, Esme said I was glowing, and Alice dressed me in flowy spring dresses on the warmest days. By May Carlisle decided he wanted me to start slowing down and to stay home. Gladly, I thought. I couldn't take the stares I was getting from every person in that damn school one more day. The school system set up a private online system for me to continue my schooling from home where I literally laid in bed all day with my swollen feet propped up. Esme kept me company with food and magazines when she could, but usually I watched the best thing on daytime TV. Soap opera's. I fell in love with the cast of each show and would curse and throw the magazines at the TV when they were being stupid.

Together, Esme and I were decorating the nursery next to mine and Edward's room. We painted the room the brightest white we could find. Okay, well she painted it. Edward wouldn't let me in the room because of the fumes. Carlisle and Edward put the two matching mahogany cribs together each cursing as they went along. Honestly you'd think that a Chief of Staff and honor's student could put two measly cribs together. Alice managed to sneak me out of the house one day to pick out the layette, which I decided on white lace and silk. I definitely did not want pink. There were two changing mahogany changing tables and a large mahogany armoire that was all ready full to the brim of two of everything frilly, lacy clothing and I hadn't even had my baby shower yet.

And that came at the end of May. Alice took me out for a pedicure, I hated to have my toes done and she knew this so I knew something was up, and lunch. When we came back to the house it looked like someone had vomited pepto bismo everywhere.

"Alice!" I groaned when I walked in the front door.

"I really had nothing to do with this one. Edward wanted to throw you a baby shower." she said throwing her hands up.

"Why in God's name would he do that?" I asked as he came into the living room.

"Because there's someone I want you to meet." he said.

Suddenly I realized there was another person in the room. Of course I'd seen her picture around the house but I'd never met Rosalie Cullen, she'd been in Paris studying. She was more breathtaking than the pictures.

I felt utterly plain next to this goddess.

"Hello, sister." she said with a warm smile before pulling me into a hug.

I hugged her back and mumbled a hello.

"I'm so happy for you and Edward." she said brightly. "I'm sorry I missed the wedding. I wasn't able to fly back in time and I just finished my final exams. I wanted to be here for the birth of my nieces."

I smiled at the mention of my daughters.

"What are you naming them?" she asked.

"Oh, well..." I said.

"We're keeping it a secret." Edward said as he came to my side.

"Poo on you." she said. "Doesn't matter. I bought you a wonderful gift for your shower."

"You didn't have to." I said but it came out in more of a stutter. This girl was wracking my nerves.

"Don't be silly. I fully intend to spoil these little girls." she squealed.

Just then the doorbell rang and Edward disappeared.

"Who could that be?" I asked looking around.

"The guests, silly." Alice said shaking her head.

"Guests?" I asked. I didn't have any other friends but the Cullen family.

"Some of mom and dad's friends. Some of mine and a few of Edwards from school." she said shrugging.

"Not Jessica Stanley right?" I asked clenching my teeth.

"Definitely not Jessica Stanley." Alice said soothing my temper.

Once all the guests had arrived I was "pinned" with a rather large bunch of pink and white roses and we began the process of opening the many many many gifts. After what seemed to be an eternity I'd opened what I thought was the last one Rosalie came down the staircase carrying what I can only describe as a buggy you would have seen in the early 1900's. It was obviously restored and modified so that it could carry twins but it was an antique and absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't contain my tears and I practically leapt into her arms.

"Thank you so much!" I cried.

"I knew you'd love it." she said with a big smile.

"It's perfect." I said.

"There's one more gift." Edward said from behind me.

"What?" I said turning to face him wiping my face.

"It's outside. Don't be mad, I know how much you loved the malibu but dad didn't trust you driving the girls around in that old thing." he said as I followed him out to the driveway.

There in the place where my old malibu usually sat was a brand new malibu with a bright pink bow wrapped around it. Edward was holding the keys in front of my face.

"Carlisle bought me a car!" I shouted.

"Us... okay you." he said.

"Why?" I said.

"LIke I said, he didn't want you driving the girls around in that heap of junk. It's completely paid for." he said.

"You're kidding me?" I said shaking my head.

"Look inside." He said with a grin.

I took the keys and chirped the car until it was unlocked and opened the back door and inside were two matching infant carseats all ready completely installed professionally.

"When did you all do this?" I said turning to look at my family.

"You've been in bed a lot." Alice said with a grin.

"I don't deserve you guys." I said with a small smile.

Edward came over to me, "You deserve this and more, love."

I wrapped my arms around him and let my tears fall again. Later that night I was trying to find space for all the new outfits that the girls had received when Edward came into the nursery.

"You should get off your feet." he said taking a dress out of my hands.

"I have to put this stuff away." I said taking it back.

"It'll keep, Bella. Let's get to bed. It's late." he said.

"You don't understand..." I said continuing to stuff clothes into the closet and armoire.

Edward shook his head and walked down to his parents room and knocked.

"Mom, dad?" he said before poking his head into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, I just think Bella's lost it." he said with a little laugh.

"What do you mean?" Esme said worriedly.

"She's determined to have everything ready for the girls tonight." he said.

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other knowingly.

"What? What am I missing?" Edward asked.

"How far did you get in that book?" Esme asked with a smile.

"I have a few more chapters to go, why?" he asked.

"Have you read about nesting yet?" she asked.

"That's next, what is it?" he asked sitting on the end of the bed.

"It's hard to explain. Basically, the mother goes into frantic mode and started preparing for the arrival of the baby. It usually means the baby is due to come very soon." Carlisle said.

"So she could go into labor soon?" he asked.

"At her last exam she wasn't contracting or dilating but it could happen soon so I don't see why not. I mean she's two weeks shy of being term for twins." Carlisle said.

"If they are born now would they be okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, they'd be fine. She's done everything she should, I don't see why not." he said patting Edward's hand. "Let her do what she needs to do to prepare as she sees fit."

Edward said good night and left their room. I was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the wall when in he walked in.

"You get it all squared away?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded.

"You okay?" he asked.

I couldn't answer him... I was in shock. Had what just happened actually happened?

"Bella?" he asked coming to his knees in front of me.

I looked down at him and he looked into my eyes.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I..." I couldn't make my mouth form the words.

"I'm getting my dad." he said and he was gone.

That was good. Maybe Carlisle would be able to tell me if it had really happened. Moments later Carlisle appeared with Esme right behind him.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Everyone leave the room." he said shoving Edward and Esme out of the room.

He laid me down on the bed and lifted up my long night gown that was completely saturated. How had Edward not seen that?

"Your water broke?" he asked with a laugh.

"Is that what happened?" I asked.

"What did you think happened?" he asked with a smile.

"I thought I peed myself. I was so embarrassed." I said covering my face.

"I'll send Esme for my bag and we'll see if we need to go to the hospital yet. If I remember correctly both girls were head down a couple days ago right?" he asked as he got off the bed.

I nodded, "What does that mean?"

"If they're head down then you can have them vaginally." he said.

"Like at the same time?" I asked outraged.

"No, one after the other." he replied opening the door. "Esme, can you get my bag from the study?"

"Is she okay dad?" Edward asked pushing himself into the room.

"She's fine. I'll let her explain." he said.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked coming to my side.

"I was standing by the bed stretching my back because it was hurting so much with all this extra weight and then all of a sudden I felt this... gush. I... well I thought I peed myself." I said with my hands covering my face.

"What was it?" he asked worried.

"Carlisle thinks my water broke." I said.

"They're coming?" Edward said jumping off the bed. "Let's go!"

"Calm down... we may have a while yet. First babies take a while to come. I want to check her and see what's going on before we rush to the hospital." Carlisle said as Esme handed him his bag.

"Can Edward stay?" I asked.

"Sure." he answered as he pulled on sterile gloves.

Once he'd examined me he said, "Well your cervix is thinning out. In layman's terms that means that means that your dilating. Your about a two. We should wait until your contractions are about ten minutes apart before going to the hospital. If they get too painful and are still far apart we'll go sooner though okay?"

I nodded my head, "How will I know I'm having a contraction?"

"Did you have cramps during your menstrual cycle?" he asked.

This was getting a little embarrassing to be talking about with my father-in-law even though he was seeing me "down there".

"Yeah." I said.

"That's what they feel like only a lot worse, or so I've been told." he said with a laugh. "Ask Esme."

With that Esme came to my side, "It's best if you get up and start walking. It'll help move things along."

"I'm all ready exhausted." I said with a whine.

"I know dear but if you lay about its just going to prolong things. Now up and at 'em." she said helping me out of bed.

With that I walked the three stories of the house for the next two hours. Not at a regular pace mind you. Esme wouldn't have that, no. She made me practically power walk. It was almost midnight when she finally let me sit down on the couch in the living room, on a towel as I was still leaking amniotic fluid.

I wasn't feeling any contractions but my back was killing me to the point I wanted to cry. I was biting my lip to keep the tears at bay. Baby A, or Addie, who was on the bottom was sitting on my bladder was kicking hard while baby B, or Livvie, who was on top was kicking my ribs while stretching into my spine. All of a sudden she must of hit a nerve or something because I let out a God awful scream.

In seconds Edward was by my side as was Carlisle.

"What's wrong?" they asked together.

"Someone hit my spine or something." I said in pants through the pain.

"Are you having contractions?" Carlisle asked.

"I haven't had a single one." I said shaking my head.

"I want to examine you again." he said shaking his own.

He pulled on a glove and Edward laid me down on the couch which, by the way, was extremely painful. All of a sudden Carlisle's eyes got really wide and he jumped up.

"Esme, boil some water and get as many old towel and sheets as you can find. Anything you don't mind getting bloody we'll need. Edward, I want you to go upstairs and take the sheets off your bed and cover the bed in the tarp from the garage as quickly as you can. Wake Alice and Rosalie. We'll need them." he said as he lifted me up.

"Dad, what's going on?" Edward said his face white as a ghost.

"She's been having back labor this whole time. She's almost completely dilated." Carlisle said as he tried to carry me up the stairs.

Edward jumped to attention and ran to the garage to get the tarp as Esme ran to the kitchen. Moments later I was laid on the blue tarp on mine and Edward's bed stripped naked. Edward pulled one of his old t shirts over my head so I'd be somewhat covered as Alice and Rosalie groggily walked into the room.

"What in God's name is going on in here?" Alice said rubbing her eyes.

"Bella's having the babies." Esme said coming behind them with a pot of steaming water. "Girls, go into the linen closet and get the old sheets and towels. The ones we use on the cars."

Quickly they each raced down the stairs and moments later returned with their mothers request.

"Carlisle, I feel like I have to poop." I said through the pain.

"Then push." he said.

"How?" I asked.

"Just like you would if you were having a bowel movement. Push against that pressure." he said.

I couldn't concentrate because of the pain. It burned so much. I felt like something was ripping and I was writhing in pain.

"Bella, wait, stop. Look at me." he said grabbing my hands.

I looked at him, "I want you to breathe. In through your nose and out through your mouth. I want you to feel my hands. Do you feel my hands?"

I nodded.

"I want you to push against my fingers. I'm going to help you but you have to push. Push as hard as you can for as long as you can then take another breath and do it again. Keep doing it until I tell you to stop. It's going to hurt but you have to keep doing it." he said looking straight into my eyes.

I nodded.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Okay, Bella on the count of three. One, two, three, push." he said.

I pushed as hard as I could for as long as I could and boy was he right. It hurt more than I could have ever imagined. I wanted to stop so curl into a ball and die but everyone was telling me to keep pushing so I did. I took a breath and did it again. I did this about five times and he told me to stop. It burned and I felt like I was being stretched beyond repair then he told me to push harder than I'd ever pushed before so I did. This was worse than before. Something even bigger came out and then nothing. The pain was gone but I heard an even more magical sound. Addie.

"It's a girl." Carlisle said as he suctioned her mouth and nose out making her scream even louder.

"She's okay?" I asked.

"She's good. First Apgar's a 9." he said.

"Whatever that means." I said holding my arms out for her.

"She's still attached." he said as indicated for Esme to dig into his bag for something.

She pulled out two clamp looking things and he attached them to her umbilical cord and looked to Edward who looked white as a ghost.

"You want to cut the cord?" he asked.

Edward nodded and took the scissors from his father and cut where he indicated. Then I finally held Addie in my arms. She was breathtaking. I was at peace. The world was right now. Or so I thought.

"You ready to do this again?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at him funny just as the first actual contraction hit my stomach.

"That's what a contraction feels like?" I groaned.

Esme took Addie and I suddenly felt empty.

"You're almost fully dilated again, Bella. Just push a little bit for me?" Carlisle asked.

I was all ready wiped and he wanted me to do this again?

"I don't know if I can." I said.

Esme came to my side, "Edward you're going to have to help. Grab her leg and pull back. Rose or Alice come over here and grab her other leg."

Rosalie stepped forward to my surprise and grabbed my leg.

"The next time you feel that contraction coming, Bella, I want you to bear down like before and push against my fingers." Carlisle said. "Rose, Edward, when she pushes push against her feet for traction."

They each nodded and soon my next contraction was upon me. I grabbed the backs of my legs, pulled back and pushed as hard as I could hoping I could push Livvie out faster than I had pushed Addie out. Somehow it worked. Only three pushes and she was halfway out and screaming. Carlisle was laughing, I was groaning, Edward was white again, and Alice had disappeared.

"One last push, Bella." he said.

I grabbed my legs and settled in for the biggest and hardest push of my life. Turns out I had only barely push and she slid right out. Edward cut her cord too then she was handed to me also. She was the loudest and screamed the entire time I held her.

"What does she want?" Edward finally said looking down at his daughter.

She shut right up at the sound of his voice.

"You." I said with a laugh.

He laughed as Esme took her to clean her off and wrap her up.

"Bella, I know I said you wouldn't have to push anymore but I need one more big push from you and you'll be done for good." Carlisle said.

"Wait a second... I thought you said there were only two babies?" I said.

"It's the afterbirth Bella." he said sympathetically.

"The afterbirth?" I asked.

"Just push." he said.

I groaned and pushed one last time as the grossest and slimiest thing I'd ever seen slid from me. Luckily Edward and Rosalie had left with Esme to clean the girls up in the nursery.

"That was so gross." I said.

"Ain't it though?" he said as he put it in a garbage bag and tied it up then put it in another garbage bag and tied that.

"How do you stand it?" I asked.

"Lots of practice." he said with a smile. "You'll be happy to know you won't need any stitches."

"Stitches?" I asked.

"Just know you don't need any." he said with a smile.

"I guess that's a good thing." I said.

"I'm going to get you an ice pack and some old rags then we'll call the ambulance." he said.

"Is everything okay?" I asked frantically.

"Standard procedure for undocumented home births. Now I'm going to check my granddaughters over." he said.

A few minutes later I had my ice pack for my "down there" area which felt beyond awesome and I was told the ambulance was on the way. Edward came back into the bedroom.

"They're beautiful." he said kissing my forehead.

"They are aren't they?" I asked with a smile.

"Just like their mother." he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

I scoffed, "Not right now. I'd give anything for a shower."

"Once we get to the hospital I'm sure you can take one." he said.

"I didn't even pack the bag." I said.

"I'll pack what you want." he said.

"Some comfy clothes for me and the going home outfits we picked out for the girls. I guess my shampoo and razor. My toothbrush and toothpaste and deodorant will do." I said.

"I'll bring the chargers for the phones and the cameras. Mom's snapping pictures now." he said with a big grin. "She's also dieing to know their names."

"I want to wait." I said.

"That's fine." he said before kissing my lips. "I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you." I said.

Two hours later I had had my shower, though I was now wearing a monster pad, and was resting in my bed in the postpartum room in the maternity ward at Forks General. Apparently being the Chief of Staff's daughter-in-law had its perks. I had a private room, which rarely happened. I had the double bed so Edward could sleep next to me. I also had a massive bathroom with a sunken in bathtub.

After being checked over by the pediatrician, the nurse wheeled the girls into the room where we were all anxiously waiting. She handed each baby to me then Edward took Addie then she left closing the door behind her.

"Okay so tell us, what are they're names?" Carlisle asked.

"Well first born on May 31st at 1:31am weighing in a modest 5 pounds 4 ounces is Addison Esme Cullen." Edward said as he handed Addie to his mother who burst into tears.

"And born screaming on May 31st at 2:02am weighing in at a lovely 5 pounds even is Alice Alivia Cullen." I said motioning for Alice to take Livvie.

"You're naming her after me?" she asked taking her niece.

"Yeah... she's going to be called Livvie though." I said.

"That's still so sweet." Alice said looking down at her namesake with tears in her blue eyes.

"You can teach her all the girly stuff I know nothing about." I said with a laugh.

"You can count on that." she said with a sniffle then leaned down and hugged me.

"I can't believe you did that without any medication." Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Don't remind me." I said shaking my head and bringing my legs into indian style.

"You did amazing dear." Esme said coming to kiss my head.

"Thanks." I said giving her a hug.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Dr. Cullen?" a young nurse said from the doorway.

"Yes, Joy?" Carlisle said.

"There's a man here who says he's Mrs. Cullen's father? Should I let him in?" she responded.

Everyone looked at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Keep reviewing guys! I wanna hear what you love and hate about the story... just tell me... only a little bit more to go... theres some twists and turns coming that no one is going to see coming. Hope you enjoy!**

"I..." I didn't know what to say.

"Its up to you love." Edward said. "But I'm not leaving you or the girls alone with him."

"I guess he can come in." I said.

Carlisle nodded to Nurse Joy who opened the door and allowed Charlie into the room. He looked decades older than the last time I'd seen him just eight short months ago.

"Bells..." he said under his breath.

"Charlie." I said reserving the title dad for someone who actually deserved it. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I was listening to the police scanner." he shrugged.

I nodded.

"I thought I'd come congratulate you." he said.

Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice left the room after handing Addie and Livvie to Edward and myself.

"I heard you got hitched." he said.

"Yes... in February." I said bobbing Addie up and down. Edward was soothing Livvie with his words... she just wanted to hear her daddy.

"Boys or girls?" Charlie asked.

"Girls." I said.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"Addison Esme and Alice Alivia... Addie and Livvie." I said with a smile.

"Beautiful... Hey listen Bells. I know I don't deserve to hold them, I wouldn't ask. I'm scum. I'm pond scum on scum. I'm worse. But do you think I could at least see them... just to say I saw my granddaughters?" he asked shuffling his feet.

I thought for a minute and said, "Sit in that chair."

He sat down in the chair beside my bed and I got off the bed wincing a bit which made him kind of jump, "I'm fine Charlie. I just didn't have any kind of pain medication when I had them."

"None?" he asked wide eyed.

"Nope... none." I said proudly.

"You had them at the Cullen place?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said as I stood up.

"Thats real brave of you Bells. I'm real proud of you Bells. Your mom didn't even do that and you did it at home and twice. Sheesh." he said shaking his head.

"Makes you think about how strong she is huh Chief Swan?" Edward said with a grin from the other side of the room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... real strong. Bells... is real strong." Charlie said absently as I leaned down to place Addie in his arms.

He melted instantly.

"She's beautiful." he murmured.

"She looks like Edward." I said.

"She does." Charlie said. "Got his eyes... most babies have blue eyes but... yep green as they could ever more be."

I smiled widely and motioned for Edward to bring Livvie to Charlie. He brought her around and carefully set her down on Charlie's other arm and he melted even further into the hospital chair. Within seconds he was choked up.

"Bells, I was so wrong." he said looking up at me with tears streaming down his face.

I was quiet and let him carry on.

"There is nothing I can do to make it up to you. I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. These beautiful little girls could never be a mistake. You've grown up so much in these past couple months and I'm so sorry. I want to be apart of your life. Of their lives... if you and Edward will let me. Slowly of course to gain your trust." he said still with tears streaming down his face.

I went to my knees, "Charlie, I have to thank you. If you hadn't made me leave I wouldn't have realized I loved Edward. I wouldn't have married him. I wouldn't have the family I have now. I would love to have you in our lives but it would have to be slowly. On my terms. You can't push me. When I call you I call you. I'll update you and send you pictures all the time, I promise. They are your granddaughters of course."

"Thank you Bells." he said.

Edward took Livvie and laid her in her bassinet then took Addie and did the same. Charlie stood and held his hand out to Edward. Edward looked at it a moment then put his arms around Charlie.

"You're family, Charlie. When you're family its forever." he whispered in his ear.

Charlie returned the hug then they let go. I held my ground and fought the urge to jump into my dads arms and simply hugged him and kissed his cheek. He looked down at Addie and Livvie before leaving the room.

"That was the right thing to do Bella." Edward said pulling me into his arms.

"I hope so." I said with shaky breath.

Esme piped in behind me, "I'm sure whatever decision you made was the right one."

I turned to her, "I have a question that's been bothering me since February."

"What's that?" she said putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Would it bother you terribly if I called you and Carlisle Mom and Dad?" I asked.

She smiled brightly, "I've been dieing for you to call us that."

I smiled and hugged her tightly.

I finally had my family and everything was as it should be. It was going to be easy from here on out. Or so I thought.

Thirty minutes later Mom and Dad left to get some sleep leaving Edward and I alone in the hospital with Addie and Livvie. They were sound asleep so we figured it was the perfect time to try and sleep ourselves. No sooner had we got comfortable did Livvie let out her best scream which in turn woke up Addie. I dealt with Addie while Edward took care of Livvie. We changed their diapers and fed them and burped them and thought they'd go right back to sleep but nope. They were wide awake and felt the need to scream. Nothing we did seemed to soothe them. Edward sang to them, I bobbed and weaved. I put them on my bear chest so they could hear my heartbeat, something the book said they were used to. We swaddled them and reswaddled them.

Just when we thought we couldn't take it no more they stopped. All of a sudden they stopped. It was like a light went on and they just stopped. In fact a light did go on, the sunlight. The sun rose and they fell right asleep. Edward and I were running on about 8 hours sleep in 48 hours and I had less energy than he did and they decided to stay up all night out of pure spite. This was going to be a long first year, wasn't it?

We eventually laid down and got about three hours sleep before Addie woke up hungry which woke Livvie up so we fed them both, burped them, changed them and tried to keep them awake to see if they would sleep more that night. A couple hours later a lactation consultant came by to "assist" me in the "fine art" of breastfeeding but I'd all ready decided that it was something I didn't want to do. I was going to be going to school and I couldn't really pump in the middle of high school.

The woman was not listening. She wasn't even being persistent, she was being down right rude.

"Your babies need the nutrients in your breast milk that you lacked during your pregnancy being a teenager." she said.

My jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"What did you just say to her?" Edward asked heatedly.

"I only meant that most teenage mothers party so much they don't take care of themselves during their pregnancies." she said sickingly sweet. Too sweet.

"Okay lady..." I said sitting up and handing Addie to Edward."First of all, I may be a teenager but you don't know the first thing about me. I'm a 4.0 student. I have a full scholarship to Dartmouth waiting for me next year. I'm married. Yes, married. And you just pissed off the wrong married teenage mother. I'm going to have your job."

"I highly doubt that." she said rolling her eyes.

"Did you happen to read the name on that chart you have there?" I said.

She shook her head then looked down at her chart for a moment and froze. Her face drained of all its color.

"I guess you just realized that you pissed off the Chief of Staff's daughter-in-law,huh?" I said condescendingly.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Mrs. Cullen." she said before turning to leave the room.

Edward burst out laughing as soon as the door shut behind her.

"I've never seen you use my father's name like that before." he said through tears of laughter.

"Just because I'm a teenage mother doesn't mean I'm some sex crazed slut or something. The nerve of that woman. I want her fired!" I said.

"Relax Bella." Edward said as he chuckled.

"I'm calm. I'm calm." I said. "But she won't work in the health care field in Washington state again if I have anything to say about it."

He started laughing again and eventually I joined in. We were laughing hysterically when Carlisle and Esme walked in.

"What's so funny?" Esme asked taking Addie from Edward as Carlisle took Livvie from the bassinet.

Edward replayed the story and it sounded even funnier when he told it so I laughed even harder.

"I can not believe she said that to you, Bella." Esme said horrified.

"What's her name?" Carlisle asked.

I repeated it and he said, "I'll have a word with her supervisor later today."

"I told her I'd have her job, she didn't believe me." I said with a sly grin.

Esme grinned back.

"I think the Cullen power has gone to poor Bella's head." Edward said rolling his eyes.

"It's not that. She practically questioned my ability to be a good mother." I said. "I'm a good mother. I've been a mother for about.." I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 6:30pm, "sixteen hours and my daughters are still alive aren't they?"

"No one is questioning your abilities as a mother, dear." Esme said as she shifted Addie in her arms.

"I think this hospital is making me crazy. I've been here less than 12 hours and I'm going nuts." I said.

"You don't have to stay, you know." Carlisle said.

"I don't?" I asked.

"No, I thought you might want the nurses to help you out, but if you'd feel more comfortable at home you can leave anytime you'd like. I can draw up your discharge papers right now. I'll get a pediatrician to release Addie and Livvie as well." he said.

"Really, Dad?" I said looking hopeful.

"If that's what you'd like." He said handing me Livvie with a smile.

I took my daughter and began a happy dance in the bed then stopped, "Wait what about the mess in the bedroom?"

"It's been taken care of." Esme said.

"Who?" I asked cringing at the thought of my mother-in-law cleaning all that up.

"I called a company to clean the mess then I put the sheets back on the bed and cleaned the room. Everything is back in order." she said with a smile.

"Thank God!" I sighed.

Twenty minutes later Edward was riding with Esme back to the house to get the new malibu to bring it back to the hospital to pick me and the girls up. When he arrived I was waiting inside the doors with Addie and Livvie on either arm. He took Livvie first and put her in her carseat behind the drivers seat where he took fifteen minutes and his dad to help him buckle her in because of his fear of hurting her then only ten minutes to buckle Addie. I stood from the wheel chair and got in the new car and we drove home.

Once we arrived Alice and Rose met us in the driveway and volunteered to watch the girls for a bit so we could shower or nap if we'd like. I chose to nap while Edward quickly showered then laid down beside me and promptly fell asleep. After a couple hours I woke and went to find my daughters. They were in moses baskets in the living room wide awake surrounded by their aunts and grandparents and cameras galore. I laughed and sat in a comfy arm chair and watched while they played with the babies.

The next six weeks flew by quickly. We settle into a routine fairly quickly. I stayed home from school and finished out my junior year on the Internet based system while Edward went back after a week though he hated it. He called between every class to check on them and came home during lunch to see them. The girls finally realized that night time was for sleeping and day time was for being awake around week two and from then on they slept a good portion of the night only waking once or twice a night. Carlisle was pleasantly surprised by this. They were gaining weight perfectly and by their six week check up Addie weighed in at 9 pounds 10 ounces and was 24 inches long while Livvie was 8 pounds 14 ounces and 23 inches long. I went to Carlisle for my six week post partum checkup though he said I didn't need to but I wanted to ask him about something away from the prying ears in the house.

"Bella, you could have just asked to speak with me in my study." he said with a laugh.

"Yeah but if you agreed to do it, you couldn't do it in your study could you?" I said with a smile.

"Birth Control?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"You got it." I said. "I'm thinking an IUD."

"Just in case you need an antibiotic again?" he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong I love Addie and Livvie and I'd love to have more children with Edward but not anytime soon." I said shaking my head.

"I understand completely." he said with a laugh. "What does Edward say?"

"He agrees." I said blushing.

"All right. How about... Mirena? We'll go with the five year implant for now?" he asked.

"That sounds good." I said.

Thirty minutes later I walked out of the office completely relieved that if Edward and I made love I wouldn't get pregnant again. Thank God.

We spent the summer being a family in the best way possible before our senior year began. We'd all ready decided that we'd both go back to school though because we'd both taken so many honors courses we'd only need a few minor courses to make up our diplomas so we'd only go half of a day. While we were in school Esme would watch the girls with Rosalie's help. She'd moved back to Forks full time and was living nearby in a small condo. When our first day of school came around I cried the whole way to the school. It was really the first time I was leaving the girls for any extended period of time. Sure I'd left them to run to the drug store or to my doctor's appointment for twenty minutes but I was going to be gone for at least four hours. What if they forgot me?

"Bella, they'll be fine." Edward said as he parked the malibu in the parking lot.

"I'm sure Mom and Rose will take perfect care of them Edward, its not that. What if they forget me?" I said wiping tears from my chin.

He laughed, "They'll never forget you, love. You're their Mommy."

"I know... I know... I'm just scared. They keep growing up on me. I'm afraid I'll miss something." I said.

"You won't. Not in four hours." he said. "Come on. Let's go inside and get our schedule."

I grudgingly got out of the car and was promptly bombarded by just about everyone from the school. They wanted to see the babies, how they were doing. I sure looked good for having twins four months ago. I did actually. I'd lost the sixty pounds I'd gained and plus ten more but I wasn't telling Edward about the plus ten. I didn't really do anything to lose the weight. As soon as I got the okay from Carlisle I got the girls in the buggy Rose gave me at the baby shower and I walked the driveway during their naps when I had the time. Or I'd make extra trips up and down the three flights of stairs. The only difference in my frame pre-Addie and Livvie is I have boobs and a butt now. For some reason those stayed. I once wore size zeros and they slid off my hips I now wear size threes and that's to get them over my hips. I have curves now and I'm thinking Edward likes it.

"Guys, the girls are great. Catch up with us at lunch and we'll show off the latest pictures. Right now we have to get our schedules." Edward said pulling me out of the massive crowd and towards the office.

"Thanks." I said leaning into him.

"No problem, Mrs. Cullen." he said kissing the top of my head.

We walked into the office and there was a new principal.

"May I help you?" she says rather rudely.

"Edward and Bella Cullen. We're here to get our schedules." Edward said.

"You don't look like brother and sister." she said as she shifted through the paperwork.

"We're not. We're husband and wife." he said.

"Ah, you're the high school mom and dad married couple. I'd like to speak to you two in my office. I'm Miss Painter." she said pulling our schedules out of the pile.

We followed her to her office and sat down in the the chairs offered to us.

"Mr. Cullen... Mrs. Cullen." she said emphasizing the Mrs. "I've looked over both of your records and found that if you were to lighten your schedules this year to half of a day you wouldn't be able to graduate with honors as planned."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you have to take honors classes all four years Mrs. Cullen." she said nastily.

"I can't do that. I have two daughters at home. Theres no way I can take another full year of honors classes and take care of infant twins." I said shaking my head.

"Well, its your decision, Mrs. Cullen. But I'm under the impression that your scholarship to Dartmouth requires that you graduate with honors am I not?" she said with smirk.

"So its either give up my scholarship or my daughters?" I asked outraged she was even putting the situation out there.

"I never said that, Mrs. Cullen." she said again emphasizing the Mrs.

"Well I'll make it simple. I choose my daughters. Screw Dartmouth." I said.

"Mr. Cullen?" she said turning to Edward.

"Addie and Livvie come first. I'll go to a college instate before I give up my kids." he said shaking his head. "Come on Bella." He grabbed my hand, jerked the schedules out of Miss Painter's hand, and we stalked out of her office.

Since we had the same last name we had the same homeroom therefore our lockers were next to each other and he was punching his before the first bell rang.

"Edward, stop! You're going to break your hand!" I said trying to grab his shoulder.

Finally he stopped and said through clenched teeth, "I think I'm too late."

"Edward, what about baseball?" I asked looking his hand over.

"I wasn't planning on playing this year. I wanted to spend time with you and the girls." he said wincing as I made him open and close his hand.

"You can move it so I don't think its broke but I think you should get some ice." I said grabbing his uninjured hand and pulling him in the direction of the nurses office.

While we were waiting he turned to me, "Who does Miss Painter think she is?"

"I don't know. It's like she's out to get us or something." I said bitterly.

"I'm going to talk to dad about it." he said as the nurse laid the ice pack across his now swollen hand causing him to wince.

"I don't think dad can do anything." I said shaking my head as we headed towards our first class hall passes in hand.

"What can it hurt to try? Its been our dreams to go to Dartmouth, Bella." he said.

"Honestly Edward, it was my dream. That all changed with Addie and Livvie. I can't see balancing being a full time student and a full time mom alone without mom and dad." I said as we reached the class.

"We'll talk about this later." he said as we walked into Spanish IV with Mrs. Goff.

We spent the next fifty minutes speaking nothing but Spanish which made my head hurt very badly. We had to hurry over to the gymnasium for gym class as its required for all four years of high school in Forks. I quickly changed into my uniform and ran onto the gym floor only promptly fall flat on my face. Well I ran into the volleyball net they were taking down and kind of went flying backwards instead of forwards so I actually hit the back of my head but you get the idea.

"Bella, you okay?" a male voice asked. I'm sure it wasn't Edward but I didn't recognize it.

"Yeah, typical clumsy Bella." I said rubbing the back of my head as I sat up. I looked at the voice and realized it was non other than Mike Newton. Ew... that's all I can say.

"You hit your head pretty hard. You need to go to the nurse?" he asked as I stood up.

"No I'm good." I said stepping out of his death grip just as Edward stepped out of the boys locker room.

Last thing I need is Edward punching Mike's face in... he's not in the best mood right now.

"Are you sure? I can walk you." he said with a flirtatious smile.

"No, if I go... I'll get my husband to take me." I said before turning around and walking towards Edward who was squeezing a basketball way too tight.

"What the hell did he want?" Edward asked when I came to his side.

"Nothing. I pulled a Bella and he was making sure I was okay." I said.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." Edward said glaring at Mike who was now gulping because Jasper was behind Edward backing him up.

"Relax. Hey, look at me." I said grabbing his face to look into my eyes. He finally broke his glare and looked at me, "You, me, Addie and Livvie. That's all that's matters."

He sighed and dropped the basketball, "You're right."

"I know I'm right. Now let's watch Bella make a fool of herself playing basketball." I said grabbing the basketball from the gym floor.

Forty-five minutes later I changed and was walking arm in arm with Edward towards the cafeteria. We had first period lunch and one more class then we'd be home with the girls. During lunch, Alice, who had brought the album she'd made of the girls showed off her favorite nieces while all the girls complimented me on getting my figure back and on how beautiful my daughters were. I munched on a salad and sipped a water and laughed with friends all the while I kept thinking of my little girls. They should be taking a nap right now. I pulled out my cell phone and texted Rose.

_How are my babies?_ I asked.

A few minutes went by before I received, _Sleeping like angels and missing mama. They know your not here._

_We'll be home soon. Give them oxox from mama and daddy_, I sent back.

Edward smiled at me after reading what Id sent and I received, _Will do._

Soon Lunch was over and Edward and I made our way to our last class, English 12. The class seemed to drone on forever as I literally stared at the clock watching the minutes tick away. You know the old saying a watched pot never boils? Well it seemed like the clock was actually standing still instead of moving forward! Finally the bell rang and I practically ran out of the class nearly knocking poor Mrs. Cope down leaving Edward still sitting in his desk. It wasn't until I got to the locked car that I realized I didn't have the keys so I had to wait on him. And he sure took his own sweet time. After twenty thousand years he emerged from the school laughing at me.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, you get your ass in this car and get me home to my babies now!" I shouted across the parking lot causing many students to turn their heads and him to laugh harder.

He unlocked the car and threw his books in the back floorboard since two carseats were in the backseat and slid next to me in the car.

"Relax, Bella." he said. "They're asleep now anyways."

"No, they're just now waking up and I want to be there when they do. Come on." I said begging him to hurry.

He chuckled as he started the car and put his seatbelt on then started his trek back to the house. After an eternity we pulled into the driveway and I almost couldn't wait for him to come to a full stop before I jumped out of the car. I ran into the house.

"Hi mom. Hi Rose. Bye Mom. Bye Rose." I said as I passed them on the second floor and they were laughing at me. I reached the nursery and sure enough they were just waking up.

"Hi, babies!" I said to each of them. I picked Addie up first then Livvie and carried them into our bedroom and laid them out on the floor and we played. I changed their diapers and gave them their bottles and rocked them both individually until they both fell back asleep. The whole time taking a total of four hours. I was completely oblivious to the world around me.

Edward came into the bed room where I was folding some laundry that Rose had been kind enough to do for me and I said, "I've been thinking."

"Uh oh." he said playfully.

"I'm being serious, Edward." I said putting the blanket back in the pile of laundry.

"Whats up?" he asked sitting down at the desk.

"I want to stay home." I said.

"Like drop out?" he asked wide eyed.

"No, I'd do the online program I did when I was pregnant. I can't bear to be away from them, Edward. I thought I could do it, but I can't. It nearly killed me all day. I completely missed the whole lesson in English." I said shaking my head.

"I figured you'd do this." he said with a smile.

"You did?" I said looking at him.

"Yeah, those girls are your world. I don't blame you." he said.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad at you?" he asked coming to put his arms around my waist.

"Because it means less time we're together." I said.

"What matters is that we're raising our daughters the best way we can and if that means one of us stays home with them then thats what we do." he said before kissing me soundly.

God, I loved this man. He gave me everything I ever wanted before I ever knew I wanted it.

"What are you going to do without me at school all day?" I asked.

"Beat Mike Newton to a bloody pulp." he said seriously.

"Edward leave him alone. Its not worth it." I said hanging my head.

"I'll drop it for now. But if he doesn't back off I'm going to make him back off." he said rocking me back and forth.

Alice knocked on the door, "Bella, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but theres someone here to see you."

"Who?" I asked keeping my arms locked around Edward's neck even if he was a great deal taller than me.

"I'll let you see for yourself." she said then left the room.

"I wonder who it could be." I said before I kissed Edward. I checked on the girls, grabbed the monitor, and headed downstairs. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and I knew the voice.

"Renee?" I said as I rounded the corner into the living room.

"Bella, baby." she said coming to hug me.

I ducked and rounded the room going to stand next to my mom, Esme.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see my daughter and granddaughters, why else?" she said as if I should have known that.

"Since when did you care? I thought you agreed with Charlie back when I found out I was pregnant. You know when he thought it was okay to throw me across the room and kick me out pregnant and all?" I asked.

"That was before you got your life together." she said looking around the massive house.

"Oh... I see how it is. You think because I'm married to the son of a prominent doctor in a small West Coast town that means you're entitled to something?" I asked with a little laughter in my voice. "I never thought money meant anything to you."

"That's because we never had any dear." she said rather bluntly.

"Renee, dear, I don't either. My husband is still in high school. He's seventeen. Everything you see here is his fathers... his happily married fathers. Now, please leave and do not ever come back." I said pointing to the door.

"If I leave Bella, when you need me I won't be there for you." she said warningly.

"I'm the only mother Bella will ever need." Esme said strongly.

Renee's jaw dropped then she huffed and puffed and literally scurried out of the house with her tail between her legs.

"I can not believe she came here looking for money. Like Edward and I have any." I said incredulously shaking my head.

"Bella, I think it's time we explain somethings to you." Esme said sitting me down beside her on the couch.

"Like what?" I said confused.

"My father is a very important man in France. Rosalie was staying with him while she was studying in Paris. He's very wealthy. I'm not just talking wealthy like Bill Gates wealthy, Bella. I'm talking like... royal family kind of wealthy." she said.

"Your royalty?" I asked.

"No... well.. not since France became a republic. Our family is from the french aristocrats and was sort of related to some of the royalty of France." she said.

"What does this mean for me?" I asked.

"Well honestly, my father wrote you into the will when you and Edward were married and then when the girls were born he added them into it as well." she said.

"Oh well that was kind of him. So do they get a piece of your mother's jewelry or something?" I asked wondering if it was appraised could it help pay for their college educations.

"I have a copy I'd like for you to read." she said as she went to the mantel. She removed the painting there and pulled a thick document from behind it and handed it to me.

I tried to read it but it was all a bunch of legalese to me.

"Mom, I don't really understand this." I said handing it back to her.

She sat back down and flipped a couple of pages until I saw Edward's name.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, son of Esme Camielle Francoise Pinchot Capet Cullen, stands to inherit 377472.44 EUR which is equivalent to $500,000.00 USD."

I choked but read further.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, wife of Edward Anthony Cullen, stands to inherit 377472.44 EUR which is equivalent to $500,000.00 USD."

I think I vomited a little in my mouth but I kept reading.

"Addison Esme Cullen and Alice Alivia Cullen, daughters of Edward and Isabella Cullen, stand to inherit 377472.44 EUR which is equivalent to $500,000.00 USD each."

"Oh dear God." I said letting the document fall from my hands.

"Bella, are you going to faint?" Esme asked coming to my side.

I nodded and she quickly put my head between my legs and I began to feel better. I came back up and looked her in the face, "Are you standing there telling me that we are going to get two million dollars?"

"Give or take a couple thousand in taxes." she said nodding her head.

"Oh god..." I said.

"Bella... My father isn't well... I've been putting off flying back because you going back to school. They don't think he's going to make it past Christmas." she said sitting down beside me.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, Mom." I said giving her a hug.

"It's been along time coming. Rose stayed with him for a long time but she really wanted to be here for the twins birth and she missed the states." she said looking at her hands.

"Mom, Edward and I made a decision earlier. I'm not going back to the school. Wait, don't look shocked. I'm not dropping out. I'm going to do the online version. The school board offered it to me but I wanted to try and have a normal senior year but I missed my babies too much today. I can't bear to be away from them that long." I said smiling.

"I guess I can fly to Paris sooner than I thought." she said with a longing smile. "I'm going to miss Carlisle."

"We'll all miss you, Mom." I said before giving her a hug.

"I'm going to have to get Edward to show me how to do the Skype thing so I can see my babies while I'm gone." she said when she pulled back and we laughed together.


	7. Chapter 7

*****Warning*****

**A little rated TEEN with some MATURE conversation riddled. BTW... DON'T BE MAD... I CAN'T HELP WHAT THE CHARACTERS DO... I WRITE LIKE SM... THEY DO WHAT THEY DO I ONLY WRITE WHAT THEY TELL ME! HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE R&R! I LIVE OFF OF IT EVEN IF ITS BAD!  
**

A week later Esme flew out of Seattle towards Paris. We were all very sad to see her go. The school board agreed to let me back into the online program and I settled into a routine with my family. Each morning I got up with Edward and spent time with him while he got ready for school. By the time he was ready the girls were up so he would say good bye and head to the high school. I'd change them, feed them, burp them, change them again and then play with them a bit before allowing them time to play alone while I did laundry or cleaned, taking up the slack for Esme. I'd put them down for their morning nap and begin my lessons. I'd either be almost done or finished when they woke up and I'd change them, feed them, burp them, change them, play with them a bit before giving them more time to play alone while I finished the laundry or my earlier cleaning. By that time Edward was home and he'd play with them for a bit before putting them down for another nap. He and I would talk about our day while he did his homework and I mine or we'd clean the rest of the house together. When the twins woke up from their afternoon nap we'd play as a family or go on a walk together depending on the weather. We'd finish just in time for me to begin dinner while he would feed them. Carlisle would come home as would Alice, since she had cheerleading and a full day of school, and we'd all eat dinner together. Either myself, Edward, or Alice would take turns giving the twins baths and cleaning up dinner while Carlisle would talk to Esme on Skype. Once the twins were snug as a bug in a rug I'd shower or bathe depending on my mood and relax with Edward in our room or girl talk with Alice. Occasionally I'd try a game of chess with Carlisle though I was never any good.

September and most of October flew by like this until it was the twins first Halloween and mine and Edward's first real fight.

"They're too young." I said point blank trying to end the conversation.

"It's their first Halloween. It's a tradition. At least take them to Charlie's." he said.

"Out of the question. After he told Renee how we were living here I want nothing to do with him." I said shaking my head.

Edward wanted to dress the girls up for Halloween and take them on a semi-trick or treating hunt while I believed that five months old was too young for them to go out at such a late night hour in unseasonably cold weather.

"Then take them to Port Angeles and go to the mall or something. Something so we have pictures. I don't want them to miss out on anything because..." he cut himself off.

"Because why?" I asked.

"Nothing... forget I said anything." he said shaking his head.

"No, you brought it up. Say what you were going to say." I said.

"It doesn't matter, Bella." he said sitting on the bed in our room.

"Obviously it does or you wouldn't have started to say it. Just finish your sentence, Edward." I said.

"Fine! I don't want them to miss out on anything because their mother is overbearing and protective! Are you happy?" he shouted.

I instantly jerked back at his words.

"Is that how you feel?" I asked.

"Its how you act, Bella. You left high school. You won't leave them for more than an hour. You don't even trust me to be alone with them that long." he said helplessly.

"I... I can't believe this." I said shaking my head in shock.

I had to get out of there. I just walked out of the room, down the stairs, ignoring him calling after me, out the front door, ignoring Carlisle calling after me, got into the malibu, and drove off. I don't even know where I was going but I just drove. I don't know how long I drove but it got darker and finally I pulled into a gas station parking lot. I looked at my dash and realized I need to fill the tank so I pulled the car up to a tank and got out. I was pumping gas when it hit me. He was right. I was putting my life on hold because of my children. I was so scared I was going to miss out on something that I didn't want to leave them. I was keeping them sheltered... too sheltered. They'd never been sick, which is good but I guess isn't good either. The books say they need to build up their immune systems. I've been so worried about being a good mother that I haven't been being a good mother, or a good wife. I've been so wrapped up in the girls that I forgot that it was my love for Edward that brought us the girls in the first place. Well that and cheap liquor. That was all it took. I hung up the pump, closed the tank, jumped back in the car and raced home as quickly as I could laughing like a schoolgirl the whole way.

I squalled tires pulling into the long driveway and threw gravel when I slammed on the breaks. I slammed the car into park and shut it off barely remembering to grab the keys before jumping out of the car. I ran into the house so fast that I nearly knocked Rose over I mumbled sorry as I raced up the three flights of stairs to our room to find the lights off and the room empty of Edward.

I searched every floor until I reached the bottom floor finding Rose alone in the house, "Where's Edward?"

"He went out with Jasper." she said avoiding my eyes.

"Just Jasper?" I asked.

"A few other friends I think too." she said trying to keep her eyes on the TV.

"Rose, where is he?" I asked.

"He went to Port Angeles to a bar that doesn't ID with Jasper, Alice and Jessica Stanley." she said.

"Did he know Jessica Stanley was going?" I asked fuming.

"I don't know. I only know because Alice mentioned it earlier then when she heard your fight she invited him. I really didn't want to be the one to tell you." she said truly feeling bad for me.

"Will you listen out for the girls?" I asked.

"I told Edward I would." she said nodding her head. "It's called The Place. Lame name if you ask me."

I shot out of the house and jumped back in the malibu pressing the lame name into the gps as quickly as I could while driving down the driveway. Soon I was on the highway doing nearly 90 mph fuming that Jessica thought she was going to get my husband. The father of my children... my Edward... not if I could help it. I slowed down when I came across I small fender bender reminding me I had children to live for and looked down at what I was wearing. One of Edward's tee shirts and a pair of sweat pants full of holes. This would not work. I made it into Port Angeles and found a single boutique open after 9pm and rushed in.

"You have got to help me." I said to the sales lady.

"I don't think I can." she said looking me up and down.

I pulled the AmEx Gold out of my pocket and held it up to her face, "I need to keep a nasty bitch away from my husband."

"I've got just the thing." she said swiping the card out of my hand.

Thirty minutes later I was walking out in a very short almost too tight black dress. With my new figure, thanks to Addie and Livvie, it hugged me perfectly. The strappy black four inch heels were a perfect match to the dress. The sales lady threw in her own make up and hair styling for free once I told her how Jessica had been after Edward from day one. Okay the dress and shoes together had cost me $600 dollars and I'd find a way to pay Carlisle back but this was a dire emergency. I could lose my husband! I got back in the malibu throwing the bags with my horrible clothes in the backseat and tried in vain to drive with the heels on. Finally I had to take the right one off to drive to the lame name bar but I arrived and managed to find a parking spot right up front, for $40! It's worth it, I kept telling myself! I thought about waiting in line as I walked passed the bouncer but he stopped me and let me right in. Hey, I guess I need to thank my little angels more often. Once inside I had to search literally high and low for Alice, Jasper, Edward and the Evil one. There were two levels. Finally I found them on the upper level in the back on the couches. I took a deep breath and summed up the courage to walk right up to them.

As I walked over it was like it came right out of a movie, the crowd parted for me either because of the fierceness of my walk or because I looked damn good but they did. Alice noticed me first and smiled big and got Jasper to look. I could have sworn he did a double take and said I'll be damned then he tapped Edward on the shoulder. Edward, who was hunched over what seemed to be sixth or seventh beer, looked at Jasper then followed what Jasper was pointing at... me. Edward's eyes bugged out of his head and he shot up off the couch. Jessica had been trying to get into his lap basically got flung backwards.

I got to their table and Edward said, "Bella?"

"I came to show my husband a good time." I said with a sly grin.

Jessica stood up and put her arm around Edwards waist just as he flung her off of him, "You're too late."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, looks like you screwed your shot up Bella." she said as she tried yet again to put her hands around my husbands waist.

I'd had enough. A waitress was passing by with a very large frozen margarita on a tray so I grabbed it and dumbed it on Jessica's head.

"That's pay back Bitch. Now leave. He doesn't want you, he never has. You're old, tired and used. Every other guy in the school has had you and he don't take seconds babe. Hope you got a ride home." I said.

She freaked and practically ran into every person as she ran out of the bar.

"I've been waiting for you to do that since you've moved here, Bella!" Alice said coming around the table to hug me.

Jasper gave me a light hug while Edward still stood frozen with his mouth hanging open.

"Edward?" I asked waving my hand in front of his face.

Suddenly he blinked and literally jumped over the table and even more literally threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the bar.

"Edward!" I shouted beating on his back.

He stopped and looked left and right before spotting the malibu. He practically flung me into the drivers seat after forcing me to unlock it then he slid into the passenger seat.

"Drive." he said. The first word he's said to me since we'd fought.

"Where?" I asked a little scared as I pulled the stupid strappy shoe off my right foot. I'd never seen him like this before.

He pointed to the left and I drove in that direction and followed his directions. Eventually I realized I was going back to the house and I calmed down a bit. Finally we pulled into the driveway and I went to get out of the car only to be pulled out by Edward and flung back over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I shouted. "What did I do!"

"Shush!" He said as he opened the front door and walked in.

Rose was still sitting on the couch watching TV only this time joined by Carlisle.

"The girls?" Edward asked.

"They're sound asleep. Care to explain?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm disaplineing my wife." he said with a wink to his dad knowing I wasn't able to see this.

"Edward, I'm sorry! I was wrong! You're right! I'm overbearing and overprotective. I'm too wrapped up being a mom to be your wife!" I said begging him not to do whatever it was he was planning on doing.

"Too late." he said then headed up the stairs.

Once we reached our room he tossed me on the bed and pulled his shirt over his head. I rolled onto my back and my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I saw the grin on his face.

"You ass!" I hissed.

"You came to that bar dressed like that and you expect me not to bring you home to make mad passionate love to you?" he asked as he practically ripped the only shoe on my foot off.

"Edward, don't! Those were very expensive." I said reaching forward to stop him.

He pushed me backwards and asked, "Where did you get this outfit anyways?"

"I left the house in sweats and Rose said that Jessica was at the bar and I couldn't very well go there dressed like that so I found a store and begged a shopkeep to help me... Edward, I can't concentrate when... when..." I said trailing off because he was making magic on my body.

Soon we joined together leaving the oh so tight mini dress in a pile at foot of the bed. Sometime later after he'd fallen asleep I heard Alice "tiptoe" into the house as "quietly" as she could. She obviously was drunk and wasn't being very quiet. I pulled Edward's shirt on and walked down the stairs and found Alice half passed out on the second flight of stairs.

"Alice?" I said trying to pick her up. I lifted and tugged and finally was able to get her up the rest of the stairs to her bedroom. Getting her in the bed was going to be the problem. Just when I thought I was going to have to leave her on the floor of her room, Carlisle appeared at the doorway.

"I'm not deaf." he said.

"I was trying to help her." I said.

"Did you drink tonight?" he asked lifting his daughter easily onto her bed.

"No, dad. I was the DD." I said with a smile.

"So Edward drank?" he asked as we walked out of Alice's room.

I nodded my head, "But he made sure he didn't drive and I'm sure Jasper didn't drink tonight."

"He's a good kid. I just wish you all wouldn't drink so young. Look where it gets you." he said knowingly. "I love my granddaughters more than you know, but I still wish you would have waited."

"I know, Dad." I said standing outside his bedroom.

"I think we're all going to have a long talk tomorrow with Mom." he said. "Get some sleep. The girls will be up early."

"Night." I said before returning to my husbands side where he pulled me close to him.

"You're wearing too much." he whispered in my ear as he pulled the tee shirt over my head.

The next morning I woke to the smell of french toast. It was glorious. Edward was still unconscious next to me drooling onto the pillow and I looked at the clock next to the bed. 10:03am! Why hadn't the girls woken me up? I shot out of bed and quickly pulled on the shirt from last night and Edward's boxers then ran into the nursery to find it empty.

I ran down all three flights of stairs and into the kitchen to find Rosalie and Carlisle in the kitchen with the girls. They were in their bouncy seats laughing at their grandpa while he flipped the french toast.

"I figured I'd let you and Edward sleep in for a change." Carlisle said.

"I got scared there for a minute." I said patting my chest and letting out a big whoosh of air.

"Go shower or something." Rose said.

"Why? I look that bad? I asked.

"Let's just say you could be walking the walk of shame." she whispered.

I cringed that Carlisle saw me like that and ran back up to my room. Edward was stirring as I jumped on the bed.

"Hey!"I said rubbing his bare back.

"Hmm... good morning." he said turning to face me.

"I look like shit." I said covering my face.

"You look like you were loved all night." he said pulling me into his arms. "Where are the girls?"

"Dad and Rose got them." I said snuggling into his arms.

"That's nice of them." he said.

"Yeah, got one better." I said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Hows a nice hot shower with your wife?" I asked looking into his eyes. They brightened and I laughed. "Get up."

He groaned and literally rolled out of the high bed.

"That'll teach you to drink like you did last night." I said sing song voice as I made my way into our bathroom.

He followed and pinned me against the wall of the glass shower then leaned behind me and turned the shower on, "I didn't drink a drop last night."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I didn't drink anything last night." he repeated.

"Then why did you make me drive?" I asked as he undressed me like a child and pulled me into the stall.

"I wanted to look at you. You looked gorgeous." he said as the water ran over his face.

We switched places, "If you didn't drink then whose beers were those on the table?"

"Jasper's." he said as he washed his hair.

"Edward Cullen, you left him there drunk with your drunk sister? I helped your dad put her in the bed at 4 am this morning. She was passed out on the second flight." I said.

"Has Alice gotten up yet?" he asked as he rinsed his hair.

"I didn't see her." I said shaking my head.

"As much as I'd love to stay here, I have to check on Jazz." he said as he quickly washed his body.

I started washing my hair and nodded. He rinsed off and stepped out. Minutes later he opened the door and kissed me goodbye. I finished up and got out of the shower. I pulled my hair into a french braid and pulled on a a v neck white cashmere sweater and a pair of acid wash skinny jeans. I was brushing my teeth when my cell phone rang. I spit quickly and ran to answer it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella, I'm at Jazz's." Edward said.

"You got there quick."I said. "Is everything okay?"

"Jazz never made it home. He dropped Alice off last night and no one has seen him since." he said. I could tell he was worried about his friend.

"Did you check the roadside on the way to and from our place to his?" I asked.

"I'm heading out now. Don't tell Alice yet. Get her up and sobered as much as you can." He said.

"Be careful." I said.

"Love you." he said.

"Love you too."I said then he hung up.

I went down to Alice's room and knocked.

"Alice? You up?" I poked my head in the room.

"Ugh..." she groaned.

I slid into the room, "Alice, you have to wake up. Dad heard you come in last night and he's not happy."

"Shit." she groaned into her pillow.

"Come on. Get up and take a shower and get pretty and I'll bring you a cup of coffee." I said rubbing her back.

"Ugh..." she gave me a thumbs up and rolled over. "I don't remember anything about last night."

"Maybe you need to cut back?" I said laughing to ease the blow of my words.

"I'm thinking you're right. It's getting old." she said staring at her ceiling.

"Come on get up." I said standing up.

"Let me text Jazz." she said reaching for her purse.

"Let him sleep. I'm sure he's worse off than you." I said trying to put her off.

"You're right. Go make my coffee while I make myself beautiful." she said shooing me.

I smiled and left the room. I went downstairs and filled Carlisle and Rose in on the Jasper situation while I made Alice's special coffee. While it brewed, I played with my babies who cooed and laughed at me while I made faces at them. After a few minutes my cell phone rang.

"Bella, I can't talk long. I found Jazz. He went over Rockman's Curve. He's still breathing but just barely. Paramedics are on the way now. Is Alice up?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's in the shower." I said.

"When she get's out calmly tell her what happened and then get Dad to take her to the hospital. If Rose will stay with the girls, I'd like for you to come." he said.

"I'll ask. Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Jazz. Paramedics just got here. Love you." he said then hung up.

Rose looked at my face, "It's not good is it?"

"He went over Rockman's Curve. Edward says he's barely breathing. Paramedics just barely got there. Dad, when Alice gets out of the shower he wants you to take her there and Rose if you'll watch the girls he wants me to come be with him." I said.

"Of course." she said. "We'll have and Auntie day."

"Thanks Rose." I said with a smile.

"Eat, Bella." Carlisle said putting a plate down on the table in front of me.

I ate out of habit, I was so worried about Edward. He couldn't lose his best friend. And poor Alice. She loved Jasper so much. Soon Alice bounded down the stairs her usual perky self to find us very solemn.

"Jeez, who died?" she said picking up an apple. "Oh, man... Grandpa didn't die did he?"

"No, Alice... Sit down at the table." Carlisle said.

Alice sat next to and I took her hand, "Dad, if this is about last night, I've decided I'm not drinking anymore."

"It is about last night, Alice but not about you. Honey, when Jasper dropped you off he didn't make it home." Carlisle started.

Alice started shaking her head, "No."

"Listen, he's alive but very seriously injured. Edward found him over Rockman's Curve. The paramedics are taking him to the hospital." Carlisle said.

"You're lieing." she said squeezing my hand tightly.

"I'm not lieing, Alice. Edward is going to the hospital with him and wants us to meet him there." Carlisle said.

She sat there shaking her head over and over again.

"Alice, I'm going to be there with you. Rose will watch the girls. Jazz is going to be okay." I said holding her hand.

She just kept shaking her head.

Twenty minutes later we were walking into the emergency room of Forks General.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen." a nurse said.

"Jenny, where is Jasper Hale?" he asked.

"Trauma 1." she said.

He turned to us and said, "Wait here, I'm going to find out what's going on and I'll be right back."

Alice practically collapsed into my arms.

"I can't lose him, Bella." she said through tears.

"You won't, Alice." I said holding her up. I moved her over to a set of chairs.

"He's my life... He my Edward... you get it?" she said looking up at me.

"I get it... Dad's going to oversee his care. I'm sure he'll be fine." I said.

Edward rounded the corner and threw his arms around me.

"Thank god you're here." he said.

"I'm so sorry." I said hugging him tightly.

"It's touch and go right now." he said.

"Edward, what's wrong with him?" Alice asked.

"He's got a lot of broken bones. Some internal bleeding. Right now they're worried about his spine. He broke a few vertebrae." Edward said.

"But what about baseball?" Alice protested.

"If he's paralyzed Alice, he won't be able to play." Edward said.

She started to open her mouth but Carlisle came back to us.

"He's broken his 4th and 5th vertebrae along with some other minor bones. Theres some minimal internal bleeding but we are really worried about the vertebrae. We have to watch the swelling and possibly do surgery." he said.

"Dad, is he paralyzed?" Alice asked.

"Right now... yes." Carlisle said.

Alice went limp and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"She's fainted." Edward said as he caught his twin.

"Jenny, can you take care of my daughter? She just received some disturbing news. Keep her off her feet." Carlisle said to the nurse who greeted us when we walked in.

She directed us to a small curtained off area and proceeded to arouse Alice with a foul smelling rock. She woke with a start. Jenny took her vitals and made her eat something and stay laying down for another fifteen minutes.

"All our dreams, Bella." Alice said with tears rolling down her face. "Their gone."

"They're not gone, Alice... you just got to make new ones. So he won't play baseball. That doesn't mean he won't be important somehow. There's plently of other things he can do with his life besides baseball." I said.

"You don't understand." she said shaking her head.

"I understand perfectly. You think it was my dream to be barely eighteen, married with five month twin daughters, still in high school and living with my in laws. Don't get me wrong I love my life but I wanted to be a journalist. I wanted to travel the world and see things. I made a decision and that decision brought me where I am today. Each decision brings us to another fork in the road. Jasper chose to drink then chose to get behind the wheel. Alice it could have easily have been you in the car with him. Have you thought about that?" I asked her.

She shivered.

"I am not happy that he's hurt but I thank God that you weren't in that car. You are so lucky to be alive and well right now Alice." I said with tears stinging my eyes.

"You're a really good sister." Alice said.

"So are you." I said before hugging her tightly.

A few hours later Carlisle came back to us.

"It's looking alittle better. The swelling is going down. That doesn't mean much but once it goes down we'll be able to know what kind of damage is done and if its permanent." he said. "Keep praying. Someone might want to relieve Rose though."

"I was thinking the same thing." I said with a smile. "I'm missing them anyways. I'll send Rose to be here with Alice. Keep me updated."

I kissed Alice's cheek and my Edward then drove home. I filled Rose in on the details and she went up to the hospital to be with her sister while I spent some much needed time with my daughters.


	8. Chapter 8

*****Last Chapter*** **

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed telling it... I'm not going to leave you hanging... I like to wrap everything up nice and tight in a little bow... Hope you're not disappointed.R&R!  
**

Later that night Edward came home after I'd bathed the girls and put them to bed and was in bed myself. He crawled into the bed next to bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Promise me I'll never lose you." he whispered.

"You'll never lose me." I promised as I held on to him tightly.

He silently cried for his best friend into my shoulders and there was nothing I could do.

The next morning I woke up with the girls and he was all ready gone to the hospital. The next few weeks passed much the same. Thanksgiving was a bust as everyone was at the hospital with Jasper so I had my own mini Thanksgiving with Addie and Livvie. We had purreed turkey, mashed potatoes, and pureed sweet potatoes. They didn't care much for them. Three days after Thanksgiving I decided to take the girls Christmas shopping with me in Port Angeles... alone. It was something I'd never done.

I packed everything I thought I'd need which seemed to encase two large diaper bags and the double stroller. I made the trip easy as they slept the whole way. The shopping part was a little hard because I couldn't quite master the stroller and the cart at the same time. Luckily, a salesperson spotted my dilemma and stayed with me my entire shopping trip in the department store and even assisted me to the car. Making everything fit wasn't an easy task either but I figured it out. The trip home was torture. They were hungry and wet and I couldn't do anything about it because I was driving. As soon as I got home I lifted both carriers from the car and raced inside. Edward was half asleep on the couch when I flew through the front door.

"Help me." I cried.

He shot straight up.

"What's wrong?" he said taking Livvie from me as we headed upstairs.

"I took them shopping in Port Angeles and everything was fine until the trip home. Now they need to be changed and fed." I said as I lifted Addie from her carseat. She had soaked through her diaper into her painsuit. "Crap."

"Don't worry about it." he said. "Livvie did the same thing. We'll give them a bath tonight. Just clean them up and change their clothes. Let's get them fed."

We changed them and brought them downstairs. He went to make bottles while I got the baby food.

"You're giving them baby food all ready? Isn't it a little soon?" he asked.

"Dad said when their six months old to start introducing it to them." I said.

"When did they have it the first time?" he asked.

"Thanksgiving." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I missed that." he said looking sad.

"It's okay. You were with Jazz." I said as I spooned out the baby food.

I began feeding them the food which they loved while Edward watched in amazement.

"They are growing so fast." He said.

"I know... I can't believe their six months old all ready." I said with a laugh.

Carlisle came through the kitchen, "Did you know you left the car running?"

"Crap!" I said hitting my forehead.

"I turned it off for you. Shopping trip?" he said with a smile.

"Christmas shopping. Mostly for the girls." I said.

"It's almost Christmas time." Edward said.

"Yeah... you need to get back to school, buddy. Miss Painter has it out for you or something. I can only excuse so many days absent." Carlisle said as he tweaked Livvie's pea covered cheek.

"I know... I'm going back tomorrow." He said.

"Jazz is doing loads better. He's got most of the feeling back in his legs." I said with a smile.

"He's still in the chair." Edward said.

"He'll get up. Give him time." Carlisle said. "He needs to build up his strength. Alice is there every second she can. She's quit cheerleading to be there more."

"I know..." Edward said. "It's time I get back to my life now."

I looked at him with a smile. Things were going to calm down and get back to normal.

The next day was the first day back to school after Thanksgiving break. Edward woke early and spent some extra time with the girls then went to class. I spent my extra time getting Carlisle to bring the Christmas decorations from the attic over the garage. Once they were all in the house I tried my best to recreate the Christmas from the year before. I was nowhere near an Esme but Rose helped and eventually we got it to where it looked decent. The next day I began wrapping the girls Christmas presents. I wrapped them loosely so they wouldn't have to pull hard to try and open them. After all, they wouldn't remember this Christmas but I would. The next week Rose went with me and the girls shopping for the rest of the family because I didn't have the slightest idea what to get anyone. That night Carlisle called the family together once the girls were asleep.

"Kids, you all know that Mom is in Paris with her father. I just received word that he has passed. The funeral will be in three days and then she will be home. This will be a hard Christmas on her so lets be as gentle with her as possible." he said.

"Are you flying out to be with her?" I asked.

"No, my hospital schedule doesn't permit me though I wish I could. She's strong and she will make it through. All of his affairs are in complete order and she'll be bringing your entitlements home with her." he said.

I shook my head, "I don't want it."

"Bella?" Edward asked looking at me like I was crazy. What kind of person basically turns down 2 million dollars?

"I feel dirty taking money from a man I never knew. The girls never knew him." I said shaking my head.

"Esme sent pictures all the time, honey. Didn't you know that?" Carlisle said.

I shook my head, "Still... why should I get money from him?"

"Because you're part of this family." Edward said squeezing my hand.

It didn't feel right but I let it go. I'd put my money in trust or something for the girls to split when they got old enough. Their money of course would go in trust for their college education. What Edward did with his I didn't care. Five days later Carlisle arrived with a beautiful but obviously weary Esme. Everyone hugged her tightly and she asked, "Where are my babies?" just as they crawled across the living room carpet to their grandmother.

"They're so big!" she said as she knelt down to scoop them up. They each had bronze colored ringlets bouncing on their heads that Rose liked to swoop into little ponytails. Today I'd convinced her to let them hang freely. "I can't tell which is which."

"Addie has her top teeth while Livvie has her bottom." Edward said with a big grin.

"That's easy , mon beaux bébés! Grand-mère vous aime tellement!" Esme said holding the squirming six month olds.(Hello, my beautiful babies. Grandmother loves you so much!)

"Mom, I want you to teach them French." I said.

"Of course." she said like it was a given.

I smiled and we brought her luggage on into the house while she sat on the floor and played with Addie and Livvie. Eventually the girls got fussy so Edward and I took them upstairs and laid them down for a nap. We came back downstairs and Esme was opening up a silver briefcase.

"Sit." she said to us.

We took the love seat opposite the couch as she lifted the lid and opened up the briefcase. This is what I was dreading. There were stacks and stacks of US dollar bills.

"Bella, Carlisle told me you weren't sure about taking your entitlement?" she said.

I shrugged, "I just feel funny taking money from someone I never met is all."

"He wanted you to have it. I was his only child and Rose, Alice and Edward being his only grandchildren. You gave him the gift of great grandchildren. He wanted to thank you for that. In fact he told me so." she said with a smile.

I smiled back and Edward squeezed my shoulders.

"You read that together you're family stood to receive 2 million dollars correct?" she asked me.

I nodded my head though making me think about holding that much money made my head swim.

"After taxes, it came to 1.7 million." she said pulling out stacks of bills until she had what I assume was 1.7 million dollars then pushed it towards us on the coffee table. "That's yours. The only stipulation is that $80,000 goes to both yours and Edward's college. $200,000 goes away for Addie and Livvie to go to college. The rest is yours."

I did the math in my head that still left 1.42 million dollars for Edward and I to do with what we wanted. Edward took my hand and and led me up to our room holding the 1.7 million dollars with the other hand.

"What are we going to do with 1.42 million dollars Edward?" I asked once the door was closed.

"We're going to take our $80,000 dollars and buy our full rides to Dartmouth. Addie and Livvie's money will be put into a portfolio that will increase over the years allowing for them to make more money. They'll get a portion of that money to go to college and only go to college when they turn 18. We're going to buy a nice quaint little house in New Hampshire while we're going to school and hire a live in Nanny that we trust more than our lives so that we can go to school. We'll take $100,000 to live on while we're going to school. If we blow it we'll get jobs. The rest of the money will be put away for our future children to go to college. Because Mrs. Cullen I know you plan on being a traveling journalist but you should change those plans. My plan is to keep you barefoot and pregnant all the time because I think its when you look your most beautiful." He said as he threw the money and me both on the bed.

I laughed at the last part then sobered, "What if I said I didn't want to go to college anymore?"

He was laying across me and looked down at my face, "Why don't you want to go to college?"

"I've gotten so used to being home with the girls and taking care of everything. I like doing the laundry and cleaning and making dinner for you." I said.

"You want to be like my mom?" he asked.

I nodded, "I love it... I never thought I would but it's... so fulfilling. It'll be more so once we have our own house in New Hampshire."

"If that's what you want." he said as he swept kisses around my neck.

There was a knock on the door and he groaned as he rolled off of me. I stood up and answered it.

"Mom, is everything okay?" I asked as she came in.

"I'm dying to know what you're going to do with your entitlement." she said with a big grin.

Edward had excused himself to the bathroom to calm down so I sat on the chaise with her, "Well, I know you said that $80,000 had to be put away for both mine and Edward's college tuition, but I've come to a decision."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I'm going to stay home." I said.

"You're not going to go to school? What about Dartmouth? I thought you were going to be a journalist?" she asked.

"That all changed with Addie and Livvie and Edward. I live for them now. They make my world go round and I wouldn't have it any other way. Our plan is for both of us to graduate in June and sometime in the summer move to New Hampshire. We'll buy a house, nothing fancy, just enough for the four of us. Edward will go to school and I'll stay home with girls and take care of the house. We'll put the girls' money away in a portfolio of some kind that increases over time and we'll keep $100,000 out for us to live on. If we blow it then we'll get jobs. The rest of the money will be put away for our future children's college education and/or our retirement. Edward's set on more kids while I'm not so sure unless I'm in a hospital with an epidural." I said laughing.

Esme laughed and hugged me, "I'm so happy for you both. I want you to live long happy lives together. But if you really move to New Hampshire and take my babies I might have to make Carlisle move too."

I laughed and said, "Come. It wouldn't be the same without you."

She hugged me again and left the room.

"You can come out now, she's gone." I said to Edward who was hiding in the bathroom.

"Thank God. I kept thinking about that tiny little black dress!" he said before attacking me.

Christmas morning was the best. Everyone loved their presents though everyone was still on cloud nine about receiving their entitlements. The girls ripped into their presents and were more fascinated by the paper than the gifts. Once the gifts were out of their bxes however they loved them. Esme had spent the whole day cooking when Rosalie came into the kitchen, "Mom, I was wondering if I might bring someone to dinner tonight?"

"Of course, dear. Is it someone we know?" Esme asked as she basked the ham.

"No, you don't know him. We'll sort of. He's kind of a professional." she said.

"Professional what Rosalie?" Esme asked.

"Football player." Rosalie said. "I met him while he was in town a few months ago and we've kept up a long distance thing and he flew back to spend Christmas with me as a surprise. I figured this would be a good a time as any for you all to meet him."

"What team does he play for?" Esme asked not that she would know anything about sports.

"The Chicago Bears." Rosalie said.

"Oh are they any good?" Esme asked.

"They pretty good." Rosalie said with a smile. "Emmett will be here at 3."

"Three it is." Esme said as she closed the oven.

I overheard the whole conversation and cornered Rose in the foyer.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"Emmet McCulkey... He's a full back for the Chicago Bears NFL Football team. He was out here when I first moved back for some promo stuff and we met up in Seattle. We exchanged information and we literally surprised me last night by showing up on my doorstep. I told him I was coming here for Christmas dinner and he said it didn't bother him so I figured why not." she said with the same look I have for Edward, Alice has for Jasper, and Esme has for Carlisle.

"Is he it?"I asked.

"I don't know... but he sure feels like it." she said with a giggle.

I left her alone and went back to watching Addie and Livvie play on the floor. They were starting to sit up by themselves now and it was so cute watching them rolly polly all over the carpet.

About an hour later the doorbell rang and I jumped to answer it knowing it would be Rosalie's Emmett.

"Hello, you must be Emmett. I'm Rosalie's sister-in-law, Bella." I said putting my hand out for him to shake. He shook it and shook my whole body. The dude was huge. He had to be 6'4 and at least 240 pounds and the majority of it muscle. He looked like a body builder. He was not my type but I guess if Rose found him attractive... "Come in... it's freezing out here."

"Yeah, its a little breezy." he said with a hint of a northern accent.

"Where are you from?" I asked as I closed the door behind him.

"Oregon originally." he said proudly. "I grew up on a farm in a small little town in the middle of nowhere."

"Ah, well welcome to Forks. This is my husband, Rose's little brother, Edward. Our daughters, Addie on the left and Livvie on the right. We'll explain later how to tell them apart." Edward shook his hand then winced as Emmett shook back.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Edward asked.

"Of course you do Edward. This is Emmett McCulkey, full back for the Chicago Bears."I said matter of factly.

Edward cocked an eyebrown at me and I winked so he left it alone.

"Alice, Edward's twin and Rose's youngest is with her boyfriend. He was in an accident not long ago. He's recovering but its taking time. Mom, Dad, ROSE! Emmett's here!" I said.

Rose flew from the kitchen into the living room, "Why didn't you let me know?"

"Hey, Rose!" he said.

"Em!" she said with the biggest smile on her face. You'd think they hadn't seen each other in years not less than 12 hours.

She came to his side, "Was Bella nice?"

"Very much. She even knew what team I played for." he said with a grin.

"That's because I told her." she said giving me away.

"Damn!" I said from the couch.'

"Language!" Esme said.

"Sorry mom." I said.

"Excuse my daughter. I'm Esme. This is my husband Carlisle." Esme said bringing Carlisle and herself forward to formally meet Emmett.

"Nice to meet you, Esme, Carlisle." he said shaking both their hands.

"Dinner is ready everyone." Esme said. "Rose, take Emmett's coat."

We all filed into the formal dining room where we'd finally been able to use the high chairs for Addie and Livvie who were sitting between Edward and I. We had a marvelous dinner laughing and joking and talking about anything and everything. Emmett was shocked to learn Edward and I were only eighteen yet were were coming up on our one year marriage anniversary.

"I can't believe being so young you've made it last. How do you do it?" he asked seriously.

We looked at each other and shrugged, "It's easy when you love each other."

Everyone laughed because we said the exact same thing. Soon the girls were fussy so I took them upstairs and laid them down then came back down stairs to have some adult conversation. Edward and Emmett talked sports with Carlisle while Rose, Esme and I talked everything else while we cleaned up the kitchen. Suddenly the cool breeze blew through the whole house.

"Mom, dad!" Alice cried.

I ran into the living room to tell her the girls were sleeping but Edward beat me to it.

"I'm sorry, you'll never guess what happened!" she said.

"What Alice!" Esme cried.

"Two things! Jasper surprised me by not only walking to me but then he proposed!" she said holding out her left hand to show the ring he'd been saving up for.

Edward had known nothing about it.

"He what!" he shouted.

"Edward, the girls." I said reminding him.

"He proposed. We're getting married next month!" she said jumping up and down.

"Next month!" Esme exclaimed. "Why so soon?"

"Because he's got a job waiting for him on his cousin's ranch in Colorado as soon as we graduate and we're going to move there. I'm taking my entitlement and we're buying a small ranch and we're gonna be ranchers! Isn't it great!" she exclaimed.

"Alice, honey, that's all well and good but why rush into it?" Rose asked.

I could see where this was going so I quickly whisked Alice out of the room before she started screaming because one, I didn't want to wake the girls and two, I didn't want to embarrass Emmett.

Esme followed us into the sunroom which was unseasonably cold this time of year.

"Alice, that money is not for you to blow on a a ranch. It's for your education." Esme said.

"I'm eighteen. You can't tell me what to do anymore, mom." Alice said defiantley.

"Alice, wait. Listen... think about it this way... your granddad gave you that money so you could do something important with your life. Wait, I'm not saying being with Jazz isn't important. But I thought you wanted to study fashion?" I asked.

She sighed and Esme looked like she would kiss my feet.

"I want to study fashion but I want t be with Jazz too." she said.

"Honestly, Alice, If Jazz loves you he'll go on to Colorado once he's recovered save up his own money and buy his own ranch. Make himself something you can be proud of. You can always go to school in Colorado to study fashion. Don't rush into marriage."I said.

"You did?" she asked.

"I didn't though." I said shaking my head.

"You didn't? You and Edward were together three months before you got married." she said.

"I know... but I didn't say yes to him just to have said yes. I said yes because I wanted to be his wife. I wanted to grow old with him. I wanted to be his forever and always, alone. I didn't come to that decision lightly either. Truth be told, Alice, when I first peed on that pregnancy test I hated your brother. Of course it wasn't only his fault but I blamed him. Then when I told him I was pregnant he was such a jerk! I hated his guts! The way he protected me after the incident with Charlie showed me the kind man he really was. Its the real moments that show you the real person. You've been dating Jazz how long?" I asked.

"Two years off and on." she said.

"And have you ever really talked? I mean talked about life? Your hopes? Your dreams? Does he know you want to study fashion?" I asked.

She shook her head and slowly the ring came off... "I'm not saying I'm not going to marry him. But Bella's right... Jazz needs to prove himself to me. I'm not giving up my life for him."

Esme hugged Alice tightly then hugged me tightly, "I love you so much!"

Alice went up to her room and Esme rejoined the party while I stood in the cold. I meant everyword I said to Alice.

"Did you mean what you said?" Edward asked from the doorway.

"What do mean?" I asked back.

"Did you really blame me? Did you really hate me?" he asked.

"In a way I did on both of those but I think I blamed and hated myself more. I always thought so low for other girls for getting themselves into these kids of situations and here I'd went and done the same thing. I'd been dazzled by the popular boy in school and bamboozled by the booze." I said with a laugh.

He grinned, "Do you regret it?"

I shook my head, "Not one second of the past year of my life to I regret."

"Taking risks has its advantages." he said holding his arms out me.

I couldn't resist as I went into his arms, "It wasn't so much taking a risk... it was taking a chance at life."


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"Please stand for the graduating class of 2018." the Dean of Medicine said over the loud speaker.

I was so proud. It'd been a crazy eight years of school. Four years of college and four years of medical school over. Now he starts his residency at Forks General,where we'll be moving back to, under the tutelage of his father. I look around the audience and see my wonderful family.

My handsome father-in-law and mother-in-law clapping and wiping away tears at the same time. Carlisle and Esme are so proud, I know.

Emmett is trying to clap but Rose is trying to get him to help him pick up their four year old little boy Erick who is a hellion like his father.

Alice is trendy in her own fashions next to her rodeo man, Jazz who finally manned up three years ago and proved himself to her. She's waiting until tonight to tell him about the baby.

And I'm sitting between my identical 8 year old twin daughters, Addie and Livvie, who are spitting images of their father and are nothing alike. Addie is calm and collected while Livvie is wild and spontaneous. Right now Livvie is hoping I'm not watching her deliberatley poke her baby brother who is sitting on my lap. The last thing I need is for my 10 month old t start screaming while his father is receiving his medical doctorate.

All in all I'd say taking a chance on life played out pretty well for me, wouldn't you say?


	10. AN:

Ladies and Gents,

I know that you all have asked me to either write a sequel or extend this fic so I chose to do the latter. We'll be getting more insight on the lives of B & E and their babies. Hopefully you'll enjoy!


End file.
